Inevitable
by forthright
Summary: My InuKag drabble and oneshot collection. NEWEST: 'Attachment' Inuyasha is living in the past, but the future is closer than he knows.
1. Staggering

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this oneshot… especially for the monk who tried his darndest to steal the show. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**Author's Note:** Yes, it is yet another drabble and oneshot collection. This makes four now. _**Incorrigible**_ is for Mir/Kag mischief. _**Tolerable**_ is for Mir/Sess buddy!fics. **_Imperceptible_** is for Sess/Kag development. And this (tada!) is **_Inevitable_**, for Inu/Kag explorations. Forthright keeps a tidy house, yes she does!

**Dedication:** For the redheaded minx and her sozzle of plot!bunnies. You make canon bearable… no, more like… palatable… no, that's not it either. ׃׃searches for words׃׃ Unobjectionable? Respectable? Desirable? Laudable? Keh. Your canon _booms,_ baby!

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on May 14, 2007.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Staggering**

Quiet conversation faltered when the sound of shuffling steps and off-key humming came from just outside the door. The jangle of metal rings left no doubt as to who was approaching. "Ka-go-me-sama," called out Miroku cheerfully. "There's someone here to see you!"

Inside Kaede's hut, Kagome exchanged curious glances with Sango before following her towards the door. Ducking past the woven screen, the miko found herself face-to-face with Miroku, who was leaning heavily on his _shakujou_. Violet eyes blinked slowly, fighting to focus in the semi-darkness. "Miroku-sama?" she ventured hesitantly.

"Oh good!" he beamed with satisfaction. "It _is_ you. That's good. Good, good, good," he trailed off in an odd sing-songy voice.

Sango eyed the teetering monk with a practiced eye. "Houshi-sama, you're drunk," she pronounced with authority.

"Ah, my dear Sango, how good of you to notice," effused Miroku, turning to gaze at her in unabashed adoration. "I may have helped our dear friend and neighbor Keiji sample his latest procurement of sake." The monk described an unlikely quantity with his thumb and forefinger. "Juss a little bit," he slurred earnestly.

Sango crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't say."

"Oh, but I do… did…" Miroku blinked in confusion. "What were we talking about?"

"We weren't really talking about anything yet, Miroku-sama," Kagome interjected helpfully. "You just got here."

"Ooooh," the monk replied, nodding enthusiastically. "That explains it."

"I think Houshi-sama needs a quick side-trip to the river before he comes in," Sango said decidedly.

The monk's eyes widened eagerly. "You wish to bathe with me, my beautiful Sango?"

"I wish to throw you in," corrected the taijiya crisply. "It always sobered up Uncle Haku, and I suspect it'll do you some good as well."

As she moved to take Miroku's elbow, he leaned away from her slightly, holding up a hand. "Wait," he said, eyes narrowing in concentration. "I'm forgetting something."

Kagome gave Sango a look that communicated, _can you believe this?_ quite clearly, and Sango just rolled her eyes in complete agreement. Miroku had composed himself, eyes closed meditatively and brows arched in a semblance of pious innocence. The effect would have been much more convincing if the strong smell of sake wasn't wafting from his person. "Ah!" he suddenly exclaimed with obvious pleasure. "I remember!"

With shuffling steps, Miroku slowly pivoted in place, turning to reveal the sagging form of Inuyasha dozing against his back. The hanyou's hands were fisted into the monk's _kesu_, which appeared to be the only thing keeping him off the ground. "Inuyasha!" declared Miroku in the tone of a showman introducing the next act. "He's been asking for Kagome-sama," the monk explained.

"Oh dear," murmured Kagome in concern, moving to help disentangle Inuyasha from Miroku.

"He doesn't hold his liquor very well," Miroku whispered conspiratorially.

"You don't say," Kagome remarked dryly.

"Oh, but I do… did…" Miroku frowned. "That sounds familiar."

Sango snorted and stepped forward to take charge of the staggering monk, addressing Kagome as she did so. "Inuyasha will need to sleep it off, Kagome-chan. I'll be back after I toss Houshi-sama into the river. Can you manage?"

"I think so," Kagome answered, as she freed one of Inuyasha's hands and pulled it around her shoulder. Leveraging herself under his arm, she coaxed the hanyou's other hand away from Miroku so that she was supporting the bulk of his weight.

"We'll be back shortly," Sango assured her as she led Miroku away.

"All right. Be careful," Kagome called after the pair, then winced as a slap rang out in the deepening darkness. _Amorous monk, amorous drunk._ "Come on, Inuyasha. Let's get you inside." She jostled him slightly with her hip, hoping to get him to move his feet. He groaned, but cooperated. With a combination of lifting and tugging and encouraging words, Kagome urged the hanyou's shambling steps towards the empty hut.

Getting through the door proved to be a challenge. Kagome hadn't realized what a hazard bamboo door mats could be until she'd become entangled in Kaede's. The act of pushing the screen aside and ducking beneath should have been second nature—she'd certainly never given it a thought before. The minute she let go of Inuyasha to hold the screen aside, he lost his balance, which threw hers off as well. She tried to nudge him in the right direction, but with a fumbled step, a wobbling lunge, and an undignified whoop, they hit the ground with all the natural grace of an albatross.

_Ouch._ Kagome saw stars, and raised a hand to touch the tender patch on the back of her head where it had connected with the floor. It took a minute for her to take stock of her surroundings. She was flat on her back, with Inuyasha sprawled at an angle across her upper body.

The collision seemed to have shaken Inuyasha out of his stupor, because he shifted, grunting softly. His chin was on her shoulder, and after a moment, she felt him snuffle softly against her neck. Lifting his head, he stared down at her blankly for a few moments. Kagome held her breath, arrested by the proximity of Inuyasha's golden eyes. He leaned closer, eyes crossing slightly. "Oi," he mumbled softly. "I know you."

"Yes, you do," Kagome replied quietly. _At least I hope you do._

Relief washed across the hanyou's face and he closed his eyes, touching his forehead to hers. "I was lookin' for you. Thought I lost you, K'gome."

Kagome's eyes softened at the sound of her own name. "Well, I'm right here, Inuyasha," she assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder and pushing. "Let me up now."

Inuyasha planted both hands on the floor and pushed himself off Kagome, though he stayed beside her as she righted herself. It took a bit to unwind the door mat, which they'd torn down in their tumble. "I hope Kaede's not too upset," Kagome remarked as she gathered up the crumpled mat. "Maybe it's still useable." Tossing the lot towards the corner, she turned her attention back to Inuyasha and started when she once again found herself nose-to-nose with the hanyou.

Leaning away, she gave him an uncertain smile before crawling over to her usual place and kneeling on her doubled-over sleeping bag. "I can't believe you're drunk Inuyasha," she chided gently. "You should know better than to let Miroku talk you into drinking with him. You remember what happened the last time you had too much sake."

Inuyasha's ears drooped, and he scooted awkwardly across the floor, determined to stay nearby. "It wasn't my fault this time," the hanyou said with surprising lucidity. "Stupid monk—always twisting my words. I lost a bet… or was it a dare?" he added fuzzily. "I always lose stuff."

Kagome frowned at the sadness that had crept into Inuyasha's voice, and was even more concerned by the tears which quickly sprang into his eyes. _This isn't like him. It's probably the sake talking. _

"I keep losing them," Inuyasha confessed, crouching close beside the wide-eyed young woman and plucking at her sleeve.

"What do you keep losing, Inuyasha?"

"People," he whimpered.

_What in the world? _Kagome didn't even hesitate. With a sympathetic exclamation, she threw her arms around Inuyasha, offering him the comfort of her embrace. The hanyou curled into her, burying his face into her shoulder with a shuddering sigh. "There, there," she cooed softly, smiling faintly when she felt the soft flicker of an ear against her cheek.

"I lose everyone who gets close to me," he repeated sadly.

"I'm still here," Kagome pointed out softly.

"I know," Inuyasha said, butting his head up under her chin and trying to crawl onto her lap, "but I'll prob'ly end up losing you, too."

Kagome began threading her fingers through the length of Inuyasha's hair, reinforcing the fact of her presence with her touch. "Why would you think that, Inuyasha? I'm not going anywhere," she assured him.

"You could get sick like my mother did," he told her worriedly.

"I don't think so," Kagome soothed. "Despite what my Grandpa says, I'm really quite healthy," she added with a chuckle.

"Naraku could hurt you like he did Kikyo," he said tremulously, tightening his arms reflexively.

"No, that won't happen," returned Kagome confidently, leaning back to look into Inuyasha's upturned face. "I have you to protect me, so I'm always safe."

The hanyou blinked in surprise, then smirked. "Keh. That's true." The customary cockiness faded almost immediately though. "I'll still lose you, though."

"Nonsense," Kagome countered brusquely. "Now you need to lie down and get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning, or at least more like yourself."

"M'kay," he murmured, stretching himself out and lowering his head onto her lap. To Kagome's chagrin, he didn't release his hold on her, merely adjusted it until his arms were wrapped firmly around her waist, his nose burrowing into the fabric of her shirt. "I wanna keep her," Inuyasha sighed. "I wanna keep K'gome, but I'll lose her too," he repeated miserably to himself.

The young woman's heart beat a bit faster at this staggering piece of news. "I'm right here, Inuyasha," she reminded him again. Hoping to distract him from his melancholy, Kagome began running her fingers lightly around the base of Inuyasha's ears. "You're not alone."

"It's just a matter of time," he replied with a twisting smile. "Time will take her away from me. She'll go home, and I'll be alone again."

Using rhythmic motions, Kagome petted Inuyasha's ears, tracing their sensitive edges and circling the pads of her thumbs inside each cupped peak. Inuyasha relaxed under her ministrations, humming quietly. "Maybe if you told her you wanted her to stay, she would," Kagome suggested casually.

A jaw-popping, fang-baring yawn prevented Inuyasha from answering immediately, though he did once he'd nestled back in. "She has the future. Why would she choose me?" he mumbled sleepily.

Kagome shook her head in disbelief. How long would it take Inuyasha to accept what was right in front of his nose—quite literally? "Maybe she doesn't want to lose you either," she whispered.

The only reply was a soft snore.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note:** Yup… 'thet thar' was a rare bit of canon fluff from Forthy. When _In Vino Veritas_ swept the polls at iyfic(underscore)contest as the popular choice for Week 96's drabble theme, I teasingly asked my beta, Fenikkusuken, who I should get drunk. She came back with a plot!bunny, puppy-dog eyes, and a firm poke. This is the result. (The things I'll do for a friend!) For the uninitiated, _in vino veritas_ is Latin and can be literally translated, "truth in wine." It refers to the tendency of inebriated individuals to speak the truth while 'under the influence' because their inhibitions have been lowered. 1,694 words.

If you love canon (that would be Inu/Kag, Mir/San, and Sess/Rin, folks) and you've not encountered the writings of **Fenikkusuken** yet, you're in for a rare treat. Seek her out. You'll be glad you did. –forthright


	2. Something's Fishy

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this oneshot… especially for those whose wishes reveal their hearts. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**Author's Note: **This will make a whole lot more sense if you are aware of a couple very pertinent facts. _Koi_ is a shortened version of _koibito_, a Japanese term of endearment which roughly translates as either 'lover' or 'beloved'. Since _koi_ is also a fish of considerable prominence in Japanese culture, I am cheerfully incorporating the wordplay this suggests.

**Dedication: **Without the persistent influence of the always incomparable and nigh unpronounceable Fenikkusuken, I would _1)_ not know there is a Tanabata Festival in Japan every summer, _2) _not know how this annual Star Festival is observed, and _3)_ not be writing more canon fluff. Be it on your head, minx. ׃׃twinkle׃׃

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on June 10, 2007.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Something's Fishy**

"This way; through here," urged Kagome as she reached back to catch Inuyasha's hand. "We're nearly there!" she promised, eyes glowing with excitement.

Inuyasha allowed himself to be drawn through the slow-moving crowd of festival-goers, putting up just enough resistance to make sure Kagome didn't let go. If she thought she needed to keep hold of him to prevent him from bolting, he wasn't about to disabuse her of the notion. "Keh. I can see that for myself," he grumbled to hide the smile quirking at the corners of his lips.

A park near the Higurashi family's shrine was designated for the annual summer celebration of Tanabata, its grounds transformed by a jumble of bright booths and colorful canopies. For a moment, Inuyasha just stared. The evening was lit by myriad lights and the air was heavy with enticing smells. Reaching up with his free hand, the hanyou tugged absently at the bandana that hid his ears from view, wishing he could free them—there were so many interesting sounds just begging to be followed.

Kagome eagerly led the way into the very heart of the hubbub, and for once Inuyasha didn't feel every eye turning to follow his progress. His fire-rat was actually almost unremarkable compared to the gay colors that swirled around them. With so many decked out in whimsically-patterned, celebratory _yukata_, the red-clad figure blended effortlessly into the festive flow of humanity.

"What do you want to do first, Inuyasha?"

"I dunno," admitted the hanyou, turning in a slow circle to take in the possibilities. Musicians played under a temporary pavilion. Barkers lured the idle into games of chance. Merchants hawked their wares. The hiss of steam and sizzle of meat drew the hungry. "Eat?" he asked hopefully.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kagome teased with a smile before craning her neck. "There's lots of good food stands," she murmured to herself, then brightened when she spotted the one she wanted. "Follow me," she beckoned, leading the way through the crowd.

Lines had been strung overhead from every possible peak and corner so that they crisscrossed the walkways, anchoring a dancing array of decorations. Paper lanterns glowed softly, and fluttering streamers rippled in the breeze, tickling passers-by. There were banners and origami figures and wind socks. Ambitious vendors had suspended whimsical displays of paper fans and parasols, silken scarves and painted masks. Even the park's trees had been called into service, for Inuyasha could see hundreds of narrow strips of paper dangling from branches.

He hovered protectively at Kagome's elbow as she pushed her way towards a bustling food stall. She hesitated for a moment when a tall man cut across their path. He wore a wide-brimmed hat and carried a bundle of bamboo sticks propped over one shoulder, fat paper goldfish dangling from strings at the end of each pole. Just as he came alongside the couple, the stranger pivoted on his heel, sending the fluttering school of fish directly into Inuyasha's face. The hanyou's eyes widened in surprise as he tried to bat away the offending critters, cutting several 'fishing lines' with his claws. The peddler gave his own startled exclamation, dropping his wares with a noisome clatter.

Kagome quickly came to Inuyasha's rescue, unwinding strings, straightening the bandana, and freeing the hanyou from his temporary entanglement. The flow of foot traffic parted around their little tableau as the festival peddlar dropped to his knees, snatching up bamboo poles as he begged for forgiveness in disjointed phrases. "So sorry… My fault… Didn't see… Clumsy of me…"

"There's no harm done," Kagome reassured the young man as he got back to his feet, then sighed, "Oh dear," when her eyes fell on the cluster of severed fish that hung from his hand. She saw amusement dance through unusual green eyes as he pushed his hat back and considered the couple.

"Don't worry, miss. These are easily mended," he smiled, shouldering his bundle of sticks again. "In fact, why don't you take one?" he urged, pressing one of the speckled fish into her hands. He smiled down at Kagome with such warmth that Inuyasha bristled and pushed himself forward, but before the hanyou could speak, the peddler bowed and turned. "Enjoy the festival," he called over his shoulder before melting into the crowds, his long, red ponytail swaying in his wake.

"What the hell was that?" muttered Inuyasha, golden eyes still snapping over the young man's forwardness with Kagome.

A gentling hand touched the hanyou's forearm. "Koi," Kagome murmured, a smile in her voice. Inuyasha froze, eyes widening. _Did she just call me…? _ He turned his head slowly, giving Kagome a cautious look. She had just finished fastening the paper goldfish at her waist with what was left of its string, and met his questioning gaze with a bright smile. "Koi for the children—simple toys. They're very popular."

"Keh," Inuyasha floundered, trying to gather his wits. "I thought you said this was a _star_ festival."

"It is," concurred Kagome as she stood up on tiptoe, trying to regain her bearings. "There are lots of different symbols that are associated with Tanabata, though. It's just… tradition," she said with a shrug. "Come on; let's get you something to eat."

As they waited in line, Inuyasha searched the vague childhood recollections he kept dear. He was sure his mother had brought him to similar festivals when he was small. "This is still a big deal then—Tanabata? Why all the fuss?"

"Sure," Kagome nodded. "There's a legend about two stars who fell in love. They spent so much time together that they neglected their duties, so as punishment they were separated." Pointing up into the sky to demonstrate, Kagome continued the tale. "They were placed on opposite sides of the Milky Way, and only come together once each year—tonight."

Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up. "So… let me get this straight. Two people on different sides of an impossible distance are brought together, and people throw this big party every year for them."

"You have to admit it's kind of romantic. I mean it's not the sort of thing that happens very often."

Inuyasha gave her a bland look. "Yeah, right. I guess it would be pretty rare."

They carried their food to relatively quiet corner, claiming a low rock for a seat. As Kagome was laying out their selections, she bit her lip. "I forgot napkins. I'll be right back." Inuyasha kept his eyes fixed on her dark head as she darted towards the food stall, then wended her way back to him. She looked pretty in the new _yukata_ her mother had given her for the occasion—a hazy concoction of rippling blues with a scattering of water lilies near its hem. As the hanyou watched her approach, a movement caught his eyes. It had to be a trick of the light, but Inuyasha thought he could see the goldfish moving among the lily pads decorating the fabric. Orange and gold and white and cream—they darted in and out with a flicker of tails and fins.

Kagome's cheeks warmed as she walked towards Inuyasha with growing self-consciousness. He always looked out for her safety, but at the moment he was staring with such intensity that she found it unsettling. Halting a couple paces away, she felt her stomach do a little flip when golden eyes seemed to trace the line of her hip with fascination. "What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked uncertainly.

"Koi," he answered huskily, and Kagome's breath hitched. Ignoring the young woman's furious blush, Inuyasha got to his feet, and circled her slowly. He tipped his head in confusion, then asked. "What happened to the koi?"

Blinking in surprise, Kagome touched the paper fish she'd been given earlier. "This one?"

"No," he replied, brow furrowed in concentration. "I was sure I saw fish on your _yukata_—swimming in the lilies."

"Really?" Kagome said, turning this way and that and looking down at herself. "There aren't any fish on this _yukata_, Inuyasha. There never were."

Inuyasha frowned and shifted uncomfortably. "Kagome, do you sense anything strange?" he asked.

She simply shook her head. "Strange how?"

"It's probably nothing," he sighed, then brightened as Kagome called his attention back to the food, handing him a skewer of fish-shaped dumplings.

"Well, I don't sense any shards, if that's what you mean," Kagome remarked. "And we've never seen any signs of youkai in my era. Let's just try to enjoy ourselves, okay?"

Inuyasha nodded his agreement and prepared to sample the dumplings only to stare in bewilderment at his empty skewer. "You finished them already?" Kagome asked in surprise. "Did you like them?" At Inuyasha's blank look, the young woman just giggled and passed him another serving. "Pay attention this time," she advised with a wink.

Although he did his best to ignore his gut instinct, Inuyasha couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched, and as the evening wore on, he became convinced of it. At first, the odd occurrences could be written off as coincidental, but as the mischief escalated, Inuyasha couldn't ignore the fact that someone was playing pranks on him. A net filled with fish-shaped plushies came loose from its moorings just as Inuyasha walked underneath, bringing down the whole lot onto the hanyou's head. When Kagome bought herself a paper fan with a red and white carp on it, it grimaced and crossed its eyes at Inuyasha. At the ring-toss booth, the targets, which were painted with the ubiquitous carp, ducked and dodged his throws. Every time they passed a paper lantern with a koi painted on it, the fish would turn its head and wink. _It always comes back to those damned koi._ Inuyasha was developing a tick.

The final indignity came in a booth which boasted its own koi pond—a stainless steel watering trough filled with multi-colored goldfish. The barker handed Inuyasha a shallow dipper and challenged him to catch a fish for his lady. The hanyou eyed the flimsy net skeptically, but Kagome's hopeful look had him rolling up his sleeves. Crouching down, he assessed his potential targets. The streaked and spotted koi moved lazily through the water, fanned tails fluttering decoratively as they described slow circles in their tank. _This shouldn't take long. _Choosing a calico, Inuyasha stealthily lowered his dipper towards his prey. The reaction was instantaneous, fish scattering every which way.

_So that's how it is, is it? _Eyes sharpening, Inuyasha set aside caution in favor of speed. With a quick, sure plunge he scooped up his intended catch. Kagome squealed excitedly, only to groan in sympathy when the fish wriggled and flipped, tearing the tiny net and dropping back into the water. Holding out his hand for another dipper, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the koi. _Oh no you don't! _He'd been taunted by fish all evening, and it was payback time.

Two more nets ripped in quick succession and Kagome was ready to give up the chase, but Inuyasha remained determined. She smiled apologetically at the cheerful old man who ran the booth, pulling out the coins needed to pay for another dipper—which is why she missed what happened next. The cheeky, calico koi bobbed its head up out of the water, raised one fin in an insulting gesture, and spit water in the hanyou's eye. Inuyasha saw red. With a growl, he lunged.

Kagome screamed when the water slopped up over the sides of the tub, scooting backwards to spare her _yukata_. The attendant grabbed the hanyou by the scruff of his neck and hauled him backwards. "You all right there, young man?" he shouted, bug-eyed with concern. One at a time, three smug carp released their grip on Inuyasha's forelocks to drop innocuously back into the tank. "Did ya fall in?" the barker asked solicitously.

"Yeah, old man," mumbled the hanyou sulkily. "I fell in."

"I think we'd better head home," Kagome announced, prying the last dipper from Inuyasha's grip. "I apologize for the disturbance," she added sweetly to the old man, who waved off her concern.

"Happens all the time, little lady. The stories I could tell," he said with a chuckle. "If you're leaving, be sure to make a wish before you go," he added.

"We will. Thank you," Kagome promised, tugging Inuyasha's sleeve and leading him away. She cast a sidelong glance at the fuming hanyou, but decided against asking him what had happened.

Stopping in the space between two tents, Kagome dug out a handkerchief and tried to dry Inuyasha off, but he didn't suffer her fussing for long. "I've been wet before, Kagome. Just leave it." Catching her eye, he added in gentler tones, "We don't have to go yet if you want to stay."

She smiled. "I'm ready to go. In fact, I'd planned to leave before the fireworks get started. I don't think you'd enjoy them from here because of the noise, but we should still be able to see them from the roof at home, if you're willing to give me a boost…" she trailed off hopefully.

"Yeah, okay," Inuyasha agreed gruffly, then remembered. "What did the old man mean about making a wish before we go?"

"It's another Tanabata tradition," Kagome explained, pointing towards all the slips of paper he'd noticed earlier. "You write a wish on the paper and hang it from the tree branches. If it doesn't rain tonight, the wishes come true."

Inuyasha lifted his face towards the night sky and inhaled deeply. "It ain't gonna rain," he decided, giving Kagome an expectant look.

"Make your wish a good one then," encouraged the young woman. They walked over to one of the many small tables that had been set up under the trees along the edges of the fairgrounds. A pair of old women smiled in welcome and offered them each a pen, indicating they could choose whatever paper they liked from those strewn across the tabletop. Inuyasha waited until Kagome had chosen a pink strip before plucking a red one for himself.

"What kind of wishes are we supposed to make?" Inuyasha asked once they'd stepped aside to let others make their selections.

"Oh, all kinds, any kind," Kagome hedged with darkening cheeks.

Confused by her fluster, Inuyasha listened in on some of the conversations going on around them. A mother was helping her son spell out a prayer for good penmanship, which seemed like a waste of a perfectly good wish to him. A glance at the papers already swaying overhead revealed a variety of hopes—good crops, long lives, healthy children, true love. One group of girls was gossiping about whose names they would put on their papers this year, and Inuyasha figured he'd discovered the source of Kagome's embarrassment. _Keh. I get it. _

Uncapping his pen, he paused briefly to compose his thoughts. _I'm tempted to wish that I never see another damned koi, _he thought with a smirk, letting his eyes drift over towards Kagome. _I wouldn't mind __hearing__ it again, though, _he realized. Shaking himself, he put pen to paper, and with bold strokes he made his wish.

Kagome fiddled with her pen and tried to hang onto the lightness of the festival atmosphere. Wishes were not easy things to make anymore. As a girl, she'd made many selfish ones, pinning her hopes to the trees and praying for clear skies. _This__ wish can be a selfish wish. I don't have to take __this__ wish so seriously. And yet… Inuyasha did say it won't rain tonight. _With a heart that beat a little faster, she made her hopes known with a flourish.

"Now what?" Inuyasha asked when Kagome came back from returning their borrowed pens.

"We hang them from one of the trees," she instructed. "Just… make sure both our wishes can fit on the same branch," she added shyly.

Inuyasha searched her face. "Is that part of the tradition?"

Kagome simply smiled and nodded, holding out her paper slip towards him. "Can I read it?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course."

Passing his own wish to her, he slowly read Kagome's neat row of kanji and his face bloomed into a smile. "That's good," he said with approval in both his eyes and his tone.

Blushing, Kagome returned Inuyasha's wish to him. "Yours too," she murmured, trying to cover her sudden bashfulness by looking for an empty branch within easy reach. There didn't seem to be any. "Can you find a spot?"

"I think I can manage," Inuyasha smirked and beckoned for her to follow him. Once they'd put some distance between themselves and the lantern lights, he crouched down. "Hop on," he urged.

Kagome stepped forward, but hesitated. "My new _yukata_," she said, indicating the constricting lines of her festival garb.

"Keh," Inuyasha muttered, then straightened. "Here, hold these," he said, placing the wishes back into Kagome's hand. Without further preamble, he scooped her into his arms and leapt lightly into the overhead branches. Springing from one limb to the next, he found what he was looking for and lowered Kagome carefully so she could set her feet next to his and steady herself against the trunk. Pointing to a convenient series of twigs just to her left, he gave her a hopeful look. "Will this work?"

"Perfectly," she whispered, then held out the red slip of paper to the hanyou. "You first?" she offered.

Choosing a sturdy little branch, Inuyasha gently looped the string ties of his wish over the first several sets of leaves, settling it where there would be no danger of its blowing away. "Now you," he urged. Kagome's pink wish soon joined his own, and for a few moments, the couple watched the papers twist and flutter in the breeze.

"Ready?" Kagome finally asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed. "Let's get you home." Lifting her back into his arms, he sprang down through the leafy canopy and continued cross-country, insisting he knew a shortcut back to the Shrine.

As the hanyou and his precious cargo disappeared into the distance, a lone figure stepped out from behind the row of tents at the edge of the festivities. He gazed after them for several long minutes, his whole body taut with longing. Tossing his hat aside and lowering the handful of remaining bamboo poles onto the ground, he walked slowly to the base of the tree Inuyasha had chosen. A coiled leap sent him upwards and he followed his nose to the perch from which the couple had hung their wishes. With a hand that trembled, the young peddler reached out and turned the red slip to read its wish. "Strength to protect the ones I care for." The red-haired young man swallowed hard, then reached to catch the fluttering pink paper. "A happy ending for those I love."

_How like them. _Tears blurred green eyes. _How like them both. Their wishes say so much, but leave so much unspoken._ With a quiet sigh, one claw-tipped hand slipped into an inner pocket and withdrew a third wish. Humming softly as he worked, the prank-loving kitsune carefully tied his length of turquoise paper so that it hung beside the others. Its heartfelt prayer a single word—"Reunion." Sitting on the limb with his knees pulled up tight against his chest, he prepared to stand guard over these fragile hopes until the morning sun fashioned them into promises.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Notes:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community iyfic(underscore)contest's special challenge for its 100th Week. The story prompt came in the form of FanArt—we had to write a story to fit the picture. To see _**Inuyasha vs. The Fish**_ by Irishgirl982, go to http(colon)//www(dot)deviantart(dot)com/deviation/18858488/?qo90&qinuyasha&qhboost3Apopular+age(underscore)sigma3A24h+age(underscore)scale3A5

Tanabata is the summer Star Festival in Japan. According to legend, the lovely Orihime, the Weaver Star (Vega), fell in love with Hikoboshi, the Cowherd Star (Altair). The two began to spend all their time together, neglecting their own responsibilities, so as punishment they were separated onto opposite sides of the Amanogawa River (the Milky Way). The two are only permitted to meet once each year, on the seventh day of the seventh month—July 7.

3,236 words


	3. Restoration

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this oneshot… especially for the one who makes the answer to the question 'Who would help a hanyou?' seem rather obvious in hindsight. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** Fenikkusuken, I would have gotten in into the most embarrassing tangle of grammatical peevishness if you hadn't gotten me out of trouble. Thank you for salvaging my misbegotten prose. I think I've juuuust about gotten it out of my system. Yup. Got my giggles. I'll behave now. ׃׃twinkle׃׃

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on September 24, 2007.

**Restoration**

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

Inuyasha covered the ground at a frantic pace, heart racing as he considered his meager options. _Kaede's is too far._ He needed help _now_, but his chances of convincing a village to let him see their healer… Who would help a hanyou? A growl of frustration pushed back the rising gorge of panic, clearing his mind. There had to be something he could do, somewhere he could turn, someone he could… A fleeting recollection halted his scrambling thoughts, and he almost stumbled as the wash of relief left him weak-kneed. Pulling himself together, Inuyasha altered his course, running with renewed determination. There _was_ hope, but he needed to reach it in time.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■

He crashed into the open, breathless with exertion as he scanned the wide clearing. It was the same as he remembered—gentle slopes, neat rows, and a weathered shack. Inuyasha adjusted his precious burden, hurrying towards the lone figure who was bent over the fresh-tilled soil, hoe in hand. This _had_ to be the right thing to do, the right place to come. Panting heavily, the hanyou thrust his worry-pinched face upwards, meeting startled blue eyes with a desperate demand. "Please," he rasped out, swallowing painfully before he could continue. "Please, you have to help her. I think she's dying."

Wordlessly, the towering horse hanyou turned his eyes to the young woman cradled in Inuyasha's arms. Brow furrowing in immediate concern, his large hand trembled slightly as he hesitantly reached out to touch her shoulder. "Kagome," he breathed in reverent disbelief.

Inuyasha resisted the urge to pull the young woman away from Jinenji. His voice cracked with emotion as he searched the uma-hanyou's face, "She's been sick… a fever. Can you help her?"

Slowly, thoughtfully, Jinenji moved his fingertips from Kagome's shoulder to Inuyasha's. "I can try," he promised gently. Dropping the hoe unceremoniously to the ground, he cut across the rows of herbs towards the small shack that stood in the midst of his field.

Head bowed, Inuyasha followed. "Hang on, Kagome," he whispered as he tucked her under his chin. "Stay with me."

■▪■▪■▪■▪■

Inuyasha glanced around the empty hut, moving quickly to the sleeping mats piled in the corner. The single room was filled with strange smells, and the hanyou's eyes sought out their source. Bundles of herbs, roots, and strips of bark were suspended from slats near the ceiling. In one corner, sheaves of dried grasses added their sweetness to the more pungent odors of medicinal plants. Turning his attention back to the bedding, he kicked a mattress open and crouched beside it, gently lowering Kagome and trying to make her comfortable.

With a surreptitious glance to see if Jinenji was watching, Inuyasha leaned down and rested his forehead against Kagome's. Her skin was unnaturally dry, and she radiated too much heat. This was so frustrating, facing an enemy he couldn't engage. The fever was attacking her, hurting her, and all he could do was stand by and watch it happen. Unable to fight, he'd decided to find someone who could. _That's the next best thing, isn't it? _A few hasty words of explanation were all the others received before he'd snatched up Kagome and run off. She'd grown weaker and more listless with every passing hour, finally losing consciousness.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, concentrating. Though he no longer held her in his arms, he clung to Kagome with every fiber of his being—her scent, her heartbeat, her presence. He needed them desperately. The chant that had accompanied his steps all day began anew, giving his harried thoughts a semblance of order as they wove his hopes into a simple prayer. _Stay with me; please stay with me. Stay with me; please stay with me._ When he realized he was nuzzling her temple, he pulled back guiltily, swallowing past the tightness in his throat. With miserable eyes, he followed the uma-hanyou's methodical movements as he reached for ingredients from among his stores. "Can I do something?" Inuyasha asked in a subdued voice.

Jinenji paused, nodded, and gestured towards a bucket by the door. "Some water?"

The inu-hanyou hesitated, reluctant to leave Kagome's side but grateful for the opportunity to help. He shouldered the wooden pail, and casting one last glance at the young woman's still form, followed his nose towards the scent of water.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■

"Where's your mother?" he thought to ask later. The uma-hanyou was bent over his tools, patiently manipulating them with large fingers as he cut another batch of pungent leaves into fine strips.

"Ma died."

For hours they had bathed Kagome's face and limbs with an herbal infusion, breaking the tense silence in the solitary hut with the slosh and patter of water droplets. Jinenji had provided a tepid, medicinal tea, which Inuyasha coaxed past her parched lips. "The villagers treating you okay?" There was the barest hint of a threat underlying Inuyasha's tone.

"Yes," the horse hanyou said simply.

The clean, sharp smells of Jinenji's cure filled the hut with an overpowering astringency that made his nose prickle, but Inuyasha didn't mind. Not one bit. Kagome's fever had finally broken, and although she had yet to wake, when the uma-hanyou had last examined her, he had smiled. "That's good," Inuyasha replied gruffly.

"You should rest," Jinenji suggested softly, risking a glance at the smaller male. When the clear, blue eyes, which always managed to look startled, met flashing gold, the uma-hanyou lowered his gaze submissively.

Inuyasha frowned at Jinenji's behavior. He knew Kagome liked the big hanyou's gentle nature, but it irked him that Jinenji was such a pushover. The guy was strong, powerful too; he shouldn't be cringing and cowering. It made Inuyasha feel like a bully, and that didn't set well. He'd had enough of bullying as a child; they both had, judging by the scars that criss-crossed Jinenji's sun-browned skin. The uma-hanyou's hunching shoulders had nothing to do with the low ceiling, and the inu-hanyou sighed. "You don't have to do that, you know." Jinenji's head came up, puzzlement in his gaze, and Inuyasha unconsciously softened his gruff tones. "This is your hut; I came to you for help." He waved a hand towards Kagome, who slept quietly now. "I'm grateful."

"Sorry," Jinenji murmured, ducking his head.

Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief, but held his tongue. _Hopeless. _He watched as his host continued preparations for another batch of the tea he'd made earlier, grinding the ingredients into a fine powder with careful strokes. Jinenji was slow in word and deed, but the confidence with which he handled his medicines pointed to an innate competence. The guy was smart—probably a whole lot smarter than he let on. "Who taught you to do that?" Inuyasha asked, curious.

"Some I learned from Ma; some I just know," Jinenji replied, his deep voice soft. He gave Inuyasha a shy glance, then confided, "My father—he was a healer. That's how he met Ma; he helped her when she was hurt."

The inu-hanyou's ears pricked forward, catching the note of pride in the other hanyou's voice. "So you're like your father," Inuyasha mused. Jinenji nodded, a flush of pleasure tinting his cheeks at the perceived compliment. "Did you know him?"

"Not really," Jinenji admitted. "He left this field, the plants, for Ma and me." He tipped his head curiously at his visitor. "Did you know your father?" he asked in a voice barely over a whisper.

Inuyasha shifted awkwardly. It felt like they were trading secrets, one hanyou to another. "No. He died. I've heard some stories, though; he was a great general. My father left me something too, though." He patted Tetsusaiga's hilt, his own fierce pride dancing through expressive eyes. "It was his."

Jinenji nodded thoughtfully, then ventured an observation. "Your father was a warrior, and he left you his sword. My father was a healer, and he left me this field." Inuyasha's grip on Tetsusaiga's sheath tightened as he nodded, wondering where Jinenji was going. "They're things that were important to our fathers. Maybe that means we were important to them, too?" It was impossible to miss the hopefulness in the hanyou's words.

"You might have something, there," admitted Inuyasha quietly, settling his father's fang against his shoulder as his eyes strayed back to Kagome. It _was_ a nice thought.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■

All through the next day, he watched him watch her, fascinated. The inu-hanyou didn't seem any better with words than he was; they'd hardly spoken while they worked together to heal Kagome. Inuyasha didn't need words, though. As Jinenji unobtrusively followed his movements, the inu-hanyou proved the depths of his affection in myriad small ways. He hovered protectively at Kagome's side, golden eyes transfixed by her face. When he thought Jinenji wasn't looking, or when he seemed to have forgotten the uma-hanyou's presence altogether, Inuyasha would brush his knuckles across her cheek or let his claws slip through the hair that spilled across the floor.

Kagome was different, special. Jinenji remembered the day his life had been changed by her arrival in their small village. Bright eyes, brisk words, breezy smile—she hadn't been fazed by his bulk or his bashfulness. Looking back, it still seemed a miracle. She had never flinched away from him simply because of what he was. She'd been more interested in finding out _who_ he was, and had spent an entire afternoon chattering away at him. Painfully shy and completely tongue-tied, he'd marveled at his good fortune. Kagome had given him his first taste of acceptance. There had been others since then, few and far between, but enough to prove that there would always be some who saw him as a person, not a monster.

Jinenji could not bring himself to begrudge Inuyasha his place at Kagome's side, enviable though it might be. It was rare for any hanyou to find a family willing to betroth a daughter to a half-breed. The few hanyou Ma knew of had lived as they did, on the fringes. The fact that such an exceptional young woman had attached herself to a hanyou was mind-boggling. Kagome had talked about it some the last time she was here. She said that they traveled together, that they were on a quest, and that Inuyasha was her protector. Despite her offhand descriptions, it had all sounded like a grand adventure to Jinenji, and he admired her for her unique courage.

The horse hanyou risked a peek at the others. Inuyasha had captured one of Kagome's hands and it lay nestled between his own as he traced slow circles into her palm with his thumb. They were not mates; he could tell that much. _They will be one day, though, judging by his behavior_. Against all the odds granted him by his mixed birth, this hanyou had found someone to love. This hanyou had a chance at complete happiness. Jinenji straightened a bit, squaring his shoulders at the thought. He had played a part in securing that promising future for Inuyasha—Inuyasha and Kagome—and it made him proud.

There was a soft shuffling sound from the corner, and Jinenji turned again to see if he was needed. He was not. The other hanyou's concern for Kagome had been working steadily to offset his self-consciousness. Apparently, he felt the need for more contact with the young woman, for Inuyasha changed their positions so that her head was cushioned on his lap. Jinenji eyed the weary inu-hanyou with concern; he needed rest, despite his stubborn refusal to take some. Instead, he was looking earnestly into Kagome's face, fingertips stroking the hair back from her forehead has he murmured softly. The uma-hanyou's ears twitched, and he caught a few words. Inuyasha was calling to Kagome, pleading with her to open her eyes—and she did. A flutter of lashes, a furrow of concentration, and bleary eyes blinked uncertainly before focusing on the face above her. "Inuyasha," she whispered.

"Hey," he said with a wobbly smile. "You had me worried, Kagome."

The woman stirred restlessly, turning her face so the comforting roughness of his fire-rat brushed her cheek. Jinenji though she might be asleep, but Kagome hummed softly and looked back up into the inu-hanyou's face. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah," he replied seriously, searching her face anxiously.

"You smell nice." With a sleepy smirk at her dumbfounded protector, Kagome closed her eyes and drifted off again.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note:** This oneshot was written in conjunction with the Live Journal community iyfic(underscore)contest and their theme for Week 114—Help. It also fulfills two fic requests that I received. One from Fenikkusuken, who asked for a story in which Kagome had her head in Inuyasha's lap for a change, and one from Resmiranda, who wanted to see Jinenji 'get some love'. 2,065 words.


	4. Setsubun

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of cultural exploration… especially for the one with a bit of a sweet tooth. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** "Surely there must be a fic-worthy holiday," I wailed… and she came back with more than one to choose from. Thank you for dividing the spoils of your research with me, Fenikkusuken. Now… where's yours?

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on January 7, 2008.

* * *

**Setsubun  
**A Lunar New Year's Eve

As soon as his feet touched the cool, hard-packed earth that still surrounded the Bone Eater's Well inside the depths of the wellhouse, Inuyasha set Kagome down and backed up a pace. Though they'd reached a kind of understanding since beginning their shared quest—a willingness to work together to collect the shards of the Shikon no Tama—that didn't mean he was comfortable being so close to the girl. She hadn't stopped talking since they'd left Kaede's hut several minutes ago, and she wasn't showing any signs of slowing down now that they'd arrived in her era. He knew she was excited about something, and he suspected he would know what that something was if he'd been paying any attention at all to her chatter, but he hadn't, so he didn't. Before he could take two steps towards the door, Kagome was in front of him with one hand upraised. "Stay put while I make sure the coast is clear," she instructed.

"Whatever," he grumbled, folding his arms into his sleeves and perching on the rim of the well. He watched as the young woman clattered up the steps and opened the door panel a crack. _She's being extra cautious today._

Kagome took her sweet time reconnoitering before she finally said, "Good! I think we're early enough. I don't see anyone." It wasn't until she turned to call him that she realized the hanyou had already joined her. "Inuy-… oh!" Her nose was mere inches from his chest, the red of his fire-rat filling her view. Startled, she looked up into his face, and he smirked down at her before peering over her head through the partially-opened door. Cold, grey skies hung low over a cold, grey courtyard.

"What's going on, Kagome?"

"Haven't you been listening to a word I said?" she chided. Thankfully, she was in too good a mood to let his inattention bother her, because her face blossomed with an eager smile. "Today's Setsubun!" she announced.

A tightening of his mouth was the only reaction Inuyasha offered as he searched Kagome's face. Finally, he returned his gaze to the chill morning beyond the wellhouse walls. "Oh," he responded flatly.

Kagome hesitated, somewhat puzzled by his lack of enthusiasm. Cautiously, she ventured to ask, "Don't you know what Setsu-"

"Yeah. I know," Inuyasha interrupted gruffly.

Before the silence that followed could become awkward, the young woman smiled brightly. "Good. We need to get to the house before anyone arrives. There are always a bunch of people who come extra early, hoping to stand close to the platform."

Inuyasha followed her gesture towards the fabric draped scaffolding that had been positioned off to one side of the main shrine. "What for?" he asked, curious in spite of himself.

Grabbing hold of the hanyou's hand, she tugged him towards the house. "This is a shrine, isn't it?" she explained patiently. "People come from miles around for our Setsubun ceremony."

As he allowed himself to be led, Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I figured that part out, Kagome." _Give me some credit._ "What I _want_ to know is why people try to stand close to that platform. What's it for?"

"Oh," she giggled. "That's where Grandpa stands when he wards off the evil spirits."

"You get people lining up for the chance to have the old man throw stuff at them?"

"You bet," Kagome chirped, undaunted by the hanyou's sarcastic tone. "Come on, I promised Mama I'd be back in time to help. You can help too," she added, as if the opportunity was some kind of boon.

"Help… how?" he asked warily.

"We'll find something for you to do," she promised offhandedly.

"Yeah, right," he muttered.

As they neared the house, Grandpa rounded the far side, heavy gloves on his hands and his arms filled with a bulky, canvas-wrapped bundle. Kagome called out her greeting and was warmly welcomed in return. "Do you need help with that?" she inquired.

"No, no," the old man assured her. "Souta already promised to lend a hand here; you go see what your mother needs," he directed, dropping the rustling load beside a metal frame and peeling back the covering to reveal a good-sized pile of holly branches. As Inuyasha followed Kagome to the door, he glanced back over his shoulder at the shrine keeper and received what could only be interpreted a grudging nod of greeting. The hanyou hastily returned it before ducking into the house.

Inside, everything smelled good, and Inuyasha followed Kagome—and his nose—towards the warm, toasty smells emanating from the kitchen. He'd been to Kagome's home often enough to know that Mrs. Higurashi could usually be found there. "Is that you, Kagome?" called a familiar voice.

"Yes, Mama. We just got back. Oh, I'm so excited!" The young woman hurried forward for a quick hug, then made a dive for a bowl on the counter. "Mmmmm," she hummed with approval as she munched. "Tastes _good_!"

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled and turned to smile warmly at her daughter's companion. "Welcome, Inuyasha. I'm so glad you could join us today."

The hanyou simply nodded, unsure how to answer, or if an answer was even expected, and leaned against the doorframe. For her part, Kagome was glorying in the fact that her running commentary had found an appreciative audience, and if it was possible, she was talking even faster than she had been earlier. Before long, both women were trading news with escalating levels of excitement that had Inuyasha flattening his ears slightly just to muffle the sound._ Setsubun, huh?_ Memories tugged at him, and he lost himself in thought as his eyes idly followed Mrs. Higurashi's deft handling of the large frying pan in which she was toasting soy beans.

"I spoke with my sister Sakura last week," Kagome's mother revealed, a smile played across her lips.

"No!" the girl returned, eyes widening. "What did Aunt Saki say?" she demanded, hands clasped pleadingly before her.

With a firm shake, the current batch of toasting beans was set to rattling against hot metal. "Oh, you know how Sakura is about her favorite niece…" Mama replied, teasing her daughter a bit by refusing to answer outright.

"Did she say yes? She must have said yes!" Kagome squealed, hopping in place.

Her mother laughed, and using both hands, transferred the golden-brown soy beans onto some toweling to cool. "_Yes_, she said yes. You'll find her kimono laid out on my bed waiting for you. Why don't you go have a bath? I'll help you with your hair when I finish here."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, though it was obvious to Inuyasha that she wanted nothing more than to be out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Apparently, her mother could see this as well, because she shooed the girl away.

With Kagome gone, Inuyasha was at a loss, unsure what to do or say. Mrs. Higurashi seemed to recognize his discomfort because she pulled a stool over and stationed it next to the cooling soybeans. "Here, Inuyasha. Sit and keep me company for a bit," she urged. From the refrigerator she pulled a cold drink, which she pressed into his hands, then she poured a few handfuls of soybeans into her frying pan and slid it back on the heat. "Are you familiar with this Setsubun tradition?" she asked curiously. "I must admit, I don't know how far back it goes."

"The beans? Yeah. I know about the beans," he confirmed, studying the writing on the side of the can she'd given him with sudden interest.

"I see," she replied conversationally. "Most of these will be used in the public ceremony this afternoon," she explained, pointing at a partially filled wooden tray. "But I'll hold back enough for us to use later."

Gold eyes rose to meet hers, but she couldn't read the thoughts he guarded. "You're gonna throw beans in the house too?" Inuyasha wondered aloud.

"Yes," she said evenly, giving the soy beans a little toss. "We always do… right after dinner. How many beans will I need for you, Inuyasha?" she asked casually.

"Huh?"

"It's traditional to eat one bean for every year of your age," she said matter-of-factly. "Don't you do that part in your era?"

"I _do_ kinda remember that part," he said slowly, embarrassed to have forgotten. "I was pretty little the last time… it's been a long time…" he trailed off vaguely.

Mrs. Higurashi glanced at him with a patient smile. "How many?"

The hanyou reached out to pluck a cooled bean from amidst the rest and rolled it gently between his fingers as he thought. When he finally glanced up at Kagome's mom, she was still waiting. "I'm not exactly sure," he hedged.

She nodded, and seemed willing to help him jog his memory. "Where did you leave off counting the last time you celebrated Setsubun?" she ventured, turning her attention back to the soybeans in her pan, which had begun giving off the nutty smell that meant they were almost done. She reached for a nearby canister and sprinkled a couple spoonfuls of its contents over the last batch of beans. "Grandpa has a bit of a sweet tooth," she confided with a wink, and the toasty smell took on sugary notes.

While she focused on her task, Inuyasha's mind was elsewhere, his thumb running back and forth over Tetsusaiga's hilt, his brows drawn together in concentration. "I think it was thirty-two… thirty-three maybe? I don't really remember," he finally admitted.

Mrs. Higurashi blinked slowly as she scrambled to adjust her perceptions. She didn't speak as she scattered the sugar-coated beans onto a separate tray to cool, but once her hands were free, she gave the hanyou her full attention. "I see… so you're actually more than… a century?" she guessed.

Inuyasha fidgeted under her thoughtful gaze, and though he wasn't sure how she'd react to the truth, he couldn't bring himself to lie to her. "It's actually probably closer to two," he mumbled, averting his eyes uncertainly as silence stretched.

"Isn't that a wonder," she murmured softly, and the hanyou's eyes jumped to her face. Mrs. Higurashi shook her head, eyes shining with awe. "So old, and yet so very young," she added, almost to herself, before clapping her hands together with crisp finality. "Let's just start there then, with an even two hundred," she decided, "and we'll add one more next year."

_That's __it__—no disbelief, no questions, no awkwardness? _More relieved than anything, Inuyasha managed a nod of agreement. When she began scooping cooled soybeans into their tray and let the subject drop, he was grateful. His age had always been a source of pain and confusion, for it had set him apart just as much as his silver hair and dog ears. He had been the household oddity—a strange demon-child who never seemed to get any bigger. It had taken him so long to grow old enough to understand the hatred of the human children who shot past him as they grew… and to defend himself against their cruelty. Their distrust of the hanyou in their midst had made him the brunt of most Setsubun observances, and he'd been chased mercilessly by bean-throwing bullies—_Oni wa Soto! Oni wa Soto! Get out, Ogre!_ It wasn't just beans, either; snow, chunks of ice, even rocks had been flung after his small, fleeing form. The year his mother had died, they had driven him out for good.

A small sound pulled Inuyasha from his ruminations, and his ears swiveled to follow the quiet pad of sneaking feet. _Must be the twerp. _Tiptoeing steps broke into a run, and a wild—if somewhat muffled—yell roared towards him with a rush of youthful exuberance. Inuyasha waited until the last possible moment to turn and intercept Souta's pounce, catching Kagome's little brother midair and swinging him up so that he dangled from the hanyou's strong grasp. _Huh._

"Inuyasha!" the boy protested, squirming to be set down. Mrs. Higurashi laughed at the picture they made, but the hanyou just stared. Souta wasn't dressed normally; the loose, black clothing with its red piping was obviously something special, intended for the Setsubun ceremony later. More startling was the boy's mask—red face, curving horns, and bared fangs leered down at him. Inuyasha cocked a brow at his wriggling captive just to let him know how pointless his struggles were before carefully setting him back on his feet.

Mrs. Higurashi dried her hands on a towel and untied her apron. "I'll just go check on Kagome now," she announced, moving towards the stairs. "Souta, behave," she called over her shoulder as she disappeared.

"Yes, ma'am," the boy dutifully replied before turning back to the hanyou and pushing his mask back so that it rode on top of his head. "Did I scare you?" he asked hopefully.

"Nah," Inuyasha replied dismissively, then tapped the plastic mask experimentally with a clawtip. "What's this for?"

"I'm an oni," the boy grinned.

The hanyou studied him critically. "You're pretty small for an oni," he decided.

The kid's eyes took on a shine Inuyasha had seen before. "You've been around oni?" Souta wanted to know, clearly impressed by the thought.

"Not more'n necessary, but yeah, I've seen 'em," admitted the hanyou reluctantly, not sure if it was wise to let on just how often Kagome had gotten close to that particular variety of youkai since she'd been visiting his time.

"Are they like this?" the boy asked, holding out the stylized mask.

Inuyasha frowned at it. "Not really."

Souta stared down at his oni mask in consternation. "Well, what does a real one look like?"

"For one thing they're a lot taller," the hanyou stated blandly. He thought back to his most recent encounter with an oni, the one that had been in the company of his bastard of a half-brother. That one had been downright massive.

Kagome's little brother bobbed up on his tiptoes experimentally. "How much taller?"

"A lot… and they smell worse," Inuyasha added.

This revelation made Souta's face scrunch up thoughtfully, and finally he asked, "What do they smell like?"

"I dunno, just… bad," shrugged the hanyou, deciding it was time to divert the boy's tenacious curiosity. "How come you're dressed like an oni?"

"Grandpa's going to throw beans at me!"

Inuyasha reached up to tug at an ear thoughtfully. "You seem pretty happy about it."

"Yeah!" Souta confirmed excitedly. "It's part of the ceremony. It's fun!"

Just then, the family patriarch could be heard coming through the front door. "Souta? Where are you, m'boy?" he called as he slipped out of his shoes.

"Here, Grandpa."

The old man poked his head into the kitchen on his way towards the back of the house. "The tree is ready for you."

"Okay, Grandpa," Souta replied, moving towards the refrigerator and pulling out a covered bowl. "Say, Inuyasha? Do you wanna help me with these?" he invited.

The hanyou nodded and followed the boy out the front door. All those spiky holly branches had been lashed to the metal frame he'd seen earlier, so that now they haphazardly stuck out in every direction in a rough semblance of a tree. _Not much to look at_, he decided. "What're you planning to do with it?"

"We get to add these," Souta announced, peeling back the foil that was shielding the bowl's contents from view.

An unexpectedly foul odor hit the hanyou's senses in a wave, and he jumped back with a startled yelp that he immediately tried to cover with a growl. "What in the _hell_ are those for," he snapped as he hid his nose in his sleeve.

"They help keep the evil spirits away," Souta announced. "Mama already strung them for me, so we just gotta put 'em on Grandpa's 'tree' here." He lifted one of the sardine heads by its hanger—string that had been threaded through the gills—and looped it over a branch.

"Whatever you say, kid. Let's get it over with," Inuyasha sighed, reaching for one of the smelly adornments. The holly branches the old man had selected were of a particularly nasty variety, with needle-like spikes at every point. The hanyou took care not to run afoul of the prickling bush and was grateful to see that Souta was being cautious as well. Within minutes, Buyo turned up and began twining around their ankles, begging for a share of the sardines.

"Do you think it works?" the boy asked after a few more fish heads had been suspended.

"Guess so. I'd certainly steer clear of something that smells this bad."

"It is pretty awful, isn't it," agreed Souta happily. "Kagome hates this part of Setsubun," he confided, then leaned closer, eyes wide. "Do you think it's because she's really an oni?" he whispered conspiratorially.

Inuyasha registered the teasing glint in the boy's eyes and snorted. "I dunno about that, kid."

Souta laughed at his own joke and reached for the last of the sardine heads. He hesitated for a moment, then looked up at Inuyasha. "Can we give this one to Buyo?" he wheedled. The hanyou took the fish from the soft-hearted boy, cut through the string with a flick of his claws, and handed it back so Souta could offer the smelly treat to the old cat. Then the two stepped back to admire their workmanship. The entrance to the Higurashi's family home now had a fierce guardian, warning off anything with sensitive skin and sensitive noses. "It's pretty good," Souta decided in a smug voice.

"I guess between that thing and Tetsusaiga, an oni wouldn't stand a chance," Inuyasha acknowledged.

Souta led the way back into the house, carrying the empty bowl towards the kitchen. "You've never done fish heads before?"

"Onions," replied Inuyasha in a faraway voice. "I remember Mother hanging bunches of onions at the doors."

"I guess that's almost as good," assured the boy.

Kagome's mother had returned from upstairs, now resplendent in a kimono with deep shades of blue and bronzy-gold. As he waited his turn at the sink and followed Souta's suit in soaping up his hands, Inuyasha risked several peeks at the traditional costume. His mother had worn something similar for special occasions; the colors were different, but he remembered the cranes, just like these, with their silvery-white feathers.

Three large baskets of foil and cellophane pouches had been lined up on the table, and Mrs. Higurashi directed Souta to take the first one out and place it inside the Shrine so it would be close at hand for the ceremony. Inuyasha studied the little packages, and Kagome's mother answered his unasked question for him. "They're filled with small things—lucky beans, trinkets, toys, candy, talismans, blessings. After Grandpa has driven away the evil spirits with the beans we toasted earlier, these are thrown out to our visitors to wish them luck in the upcoming year. They're… gifts."

Setsubun is still the same, but it sure is different," murmured Inuyasha thoughtfully as he dropped a crinkling cellophane packet of candy-coated peanuts back into its basket. "It's better now."

Mrs. Higurashi considered the hanyou boy for a moment. "Didn't you like Setsubun?" she pried gently.

Inuyasha looked away, but answered in a very quiet voice. "No… I can't say I did."

"What does Setsubun mean to you, Inuyasha?" she asked.

The hanyou darted a wary look at her with his distinctive yellow-gold eyes. "It's like the saying—_Oni wa Soto. Get out, Ogre. _It's the day when humans drive the youkai away—or those who are part youkai."

Kagome's mother frowned slightly at this summation, and moved to the hanyou's side. With a firm but gentle hand she steered him out of the kitchen and into the living room. As they walked, she said, "This is the last day of winter, and Setsubun is a time for the last things of the old year. It gives us the chance to say goodbye to the past so that we're ready to welcome with open arms all the new things the coming year holds."

The hanyou grumbled something indistinct, but the sound of a door opening and closing upstairs interrupted them, pulling both pairs of eyes towards the stairs. Slowly, carefully, Kagome descended the steps, her white _tabi _the first thing to come into view as they peeped out from under the edge of her kimono. The delicate fabric was all in shades of pink, pale at the shoulders, shifting through progressively deeper shades until it became a rich cerise near the floor. She was circled with festoons of embroidered cherry blossoms, piled in great clusters along the hem and scattered across her sweeping sleeves. Even her hair had undergone some mysterious transformation, having been gathered up in a smooth twist and hung with dozens of pink and white ribbon flowers. Inuyasha's eyes widened as the girl he spent most of his days with reached the bottom step and smiled shyly at them… _at him_.

Mrs. Higurashi took in the hanyou's suspiciously glazed expression and smiled encouragingly at her daughter. "You and your Aunt Sakura always did favor pink; you look like springtime, sweetheart—simply beautiful!" Kagome's eyes sparkled with pleasure at the compliment. "Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi called softly, gently bringing the hanyou out of his momentary stupor with a gentle touch on his arm. He looked at her guiltily, realizing he'd been caught staring, but she ignored his flustered state. "Inuyasha, it's true that we say '_Oni wa Soto; Get out, Ogre_!'at Setsubun, but that's only the first part. Don't forget the second half—'_Fuku wa Uchi; Come in Happiness_!'"

Inuyasha blinked in astonishment. _That's right!_ He'd forgotten that there was a second half to the saying. "Come in Happiness." He mouthed the words experimentally as he stole another glance at Kagome, with her blushing cheeks and her cherry blossom finery. Today was Setsubun, but no one was driving him away; he'd been invited in. _A new beginning? _Maybe if he welcomed these new things with open arms, happiness would find him as well? With his eyes fixed on the free-spirited, oft-frustrating girl he needed more than he liked to admit, Inuyasha hoped so.

* * *

**End Notes:** This year, Setsubun falls on February 3, 2008. It is the last day of the period known as _Daikan_ (Sever Cold), one day before the time known as _Risshun_ (Spring Begins). Setsubun (literally, "sectional separation") originally referred to any of the twenty-four divisions (lunar and solar) that make up the Japanese year, but the Setsubun associated with "Spring Begins" gained importance because it marked the completion of the annual cycle. As the last day of the lunar year, it celebrated as a sort of Lunar New Year's Eve.

This oneshot was written in response to the Live Journal community iyfic(underscore)contest's prompt for Week 126—Holiday. 3,708 words.


	5. Possessive

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of ficcage… especially for the one with a possessive streak. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **I owe my tenuous grasp on profanity to mine beta, Fenikkusuken. It's a dubious honor, I know… but it's all hers.

This oneshot was first posted on February 1, 2008.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Possessive**

▪▪▪

"Oi!"

"_Oof!_ Hey, what was that for, ya dumb mutt?"

"Get away from Kagome!"

"You gonna make me, dog-turd?"

"Come over here and say that, ya wimpy wolf!"

"I'd like nothing better, asshole!"

"Er… guys?" Kagome called, trying to gain some attention from either party before the usual verbal sparring between Kouga and Inuyasha devolved into an actual dogfight. Her mediatory effort was monumentally unsuccessful, and she winced as Inuyasha took a swift kick to the head, courtesy of the wolf youkai.

"You'll pay for that, you bastard!" snarled the hanyou, smearing at his cut lip with the back of his hand. In the next moment he launched himself at his opponent, claws extended.

Kouga leapt, narrowly missing the swipe. "Ha! Too slow, mutt-face!" he taunted.

Inuyasha anticipated the dodge, and with his rebound, intercepted the wolf, driving his fist into Kouga's jaw and sending the youkai's head back with a satisfying _crack_. "That fast enough for ya?" he gloated.

"Not again," muttered Kagome wearily, hand on hip. "No... _not_ again," she repeated more firmly, and with grim determination, marched into the middle of the fracas.

"Damn!" yelped the wolf, and Kagome squeaked as a wild rush of wind told her just how close she'd come to a dangerous collision. "Kagome!" he called in concern from where he crouched, blue eyes wide with shock.

Inuyasha appeared in front of her and leaned in, studying her face for signs of pain or distress, but his words were far from gentle. "Are you _stupid_? You coulda been hurt!" he snapped.

Straightening at the perceived insult, Kagome narrowed her eyes, giving them each a glare in turn. "What is it with you guys, huh? Can't you at least _try _to get along?" she demanded, frustration edging her tone.

Kouga's alarm faded quickly, replaced by his customary cocksure attitude as he stood and swaggered forward. "Don't be angry with _me_, Kagome," he pleaded, hands outstretched in a gesture of innocence. "I'm not the one who started this," he pointed out.

The hanyou took a defensive posture in front of the young woman, a growl warning his rival off. "You're not welcome here, idiot."

With an impatient huff, Kagome placed a restraining hand on Inuyasha's arm. "That's enough! I didn't risk life and limb just so you two could start all over again. If it weren't for the fact that you're both canine, I'd say you fight like cats and dogs." Inuyasha and Kouga exchanged blank looks, and Kagome sighed in resignation. "You know… never mind. Kouga, maybe you should just… be on your way now. Thank you for these," she added, lifting the small bouquet of wildflowers he'd thrust into her hands upon his arrival.

"Sure, Kagome. Whatever you say," the wolf agreed, flashing a roguish fang in her direction as he backed away. "Later, dog-breath; take care of my woman until I get back," he called as a parting jibe to the fuming hanyou, then turned tail and kicked up a swirl of dust.

Once the signature whirlwind receded from view, Kagome squared off with Inuyasha, arms folded over her chest. "Why do you always pick fights with Kouga-kun?" she demanded. "It's silly!"

"He's got no business sniffing around you like that," Inuyasha replied defensively, a frown marring his handsome face.

"He was just stopping by to say hello," Kagome assured him.

"Yeah, right," retorted the hanyou sarcastically. "With flowers?" he challenged, waving towards the wolf's offering.

Kagome bridled at the insinuation. "It was a nice gesture. Kouga-kun was just being… thoughtful," she insisted.

"He called you _his woman_," he reminded, accusation making his amber eyes snap with an inner fire.

"That's nothing new, Inuyasha," Kagome shrugged.

The hanyou refused to back down, taking a step closer so that he loomed over her. "He was making you nervous," he grated out between clenched teeth.

The young woman blinked. _He's right. _Kouga's attentions had been harder than usual to brush off today, and she'd been unnerved by her would-be suitor's dominating presence as he'd invaded her personal space. Before she could put some distance between herself and the wolf youkai, Inuyasha had practically tackled him. "You were… worried about me?" Kagome asked tentatively.

Inuyasha scowled and turned, giving the young woman his profile. "I never said that," he grumbled. "He shouldn't charge in and act like he owns you, that's all."

"That _would_ be an improvement," Kagome conceded.

A golden eye slanted her way, dropped significantly towards the bouquet. "Uh-huh," he drawled, unconvinced. "If you keep accepting his gifts, he's just gonna keep coming back."

Startled, the young woman considered her scant handful of wildflowers. "Wait. Hold on a sec. Back up. They're just _flowers_, Inuyasha," she asserted, waving the nosegay for emphasis.

The hanyou was unimpressed. "They're _not _just flowers," he crisply corrected.

"They're not?" Kagome gasped, suddenly worried. "This isn't some weird feudal-youkai custom or anything, is it?" she asked, eyeing the innocently nodding blossoms with suspicion.

"They're _from him_," Inuyasha replied snippily. "Ain't that enough?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "So, it's not the flowers; it's just Kouga-kun," she murmured, relieved that the problem wasn't anything more than a resurgence of Inuyasha's jealous, possessive streak. _Not exactly flowers… but still kind of sweet. _

Meanwhile, the hanyou was just getting started. "You take them. You keep them. You like them. You even thank him for bringing them," he accused, as if such things were a high crime. Turning his back, he lifted his chin in a silent snub.

Struck by the humor of their situation, Kagome's features relaxed into a fond smile. "Listen, Inuyasha. You _know_ I don't want all this attention from Kouga-kun." The hanyou snorted and hunched his shoulders, grumbling under his breath. Something about his reaction gave her pause. _He… he __doesn't__ know_, she realized, startled._ Honestly, he really takes stubbornness to a whole new level of obstinacy. _"You are so impossible sometimes," she informed him quietly and reached around to latch onto his sidelock, giving it an insistent pull.

He turned back towards her, grimacing as he was drawn by the taut line of silver hair. Dark eyebrows lifted in surprise, but for once he didn't immediately complain over the rough treatment. Wary golden eyes searched Kagome's upturned face, which held no signs of anger. In fact, once she was sure she had his full attention, the young woman released the gleaming lock of hair, smoothing it with an apologetic pat. Her calm took the edge off his ire, and all he could manage in response was a half-hearted, "Am not." Kagome smiled at this, and Inuyasha's ears drooped in confusion.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome decided to begin with a little object lesson. If the harmless handful of flowers represented some kind of crazy symbolic acceptance of Kouga's pursuit, then she could demonstrate a little symbolic rejection. With careful deliberation, she turned the bouquet upside down, then tossed the flowers aside, scattering them to the wind. "Is that better?" she inquired patiently. The hanyou's gaze was guarded, as if he suspected she was making fun of him, and Kagome searched her mind for a way to erase that hint of uncertainty from his expression. "Inuyasha, how often does Kouga show up?" she asked.

"Too often," he grumbled truculently.

"It's _weeks _between his visits," Kagome corrected, then continued. "He shows up without any warning, the two of you try to knock each other senseless, and then he dashes off again."

"Good riddance," commented the hanyou acidly.

The young woman ignored the aside. "And where am I?" she persisted.

Inuyasha's brows lowered in confusion. "Uh… what?"

Kagome held up a finger, demanding his attention as she laid it all out for him. "Kouga-kun breezes through every once in a while with flowers, makes a bunch of crazy promises he'll never be able to keep, claims to love me, and then turns around and leaves." Anger flashed back into the hanyou's eyes at Kagome's summation, but she cut off any retort he might have made with the wave of a hand. "Don't you get it? He's here one moment and gone the next, but who's always with me?"

Inuyasha shuffled uncomfortably, but finally answered the question. "I am," he said slowly.

"Kouga-kun will never be able to do all the things he says, but you've made me a promise that you've never broken," she went on, admiration for her hanyou shining in her eyes.

The last vestiges of Inuyasha's disgruntlement faded away, and the beginnings of a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I promised to protect you," he declared confidently.

Nodding her agreement, Kagome reached out to tug at his hand. "I made you a promise too. Do you remember it?" she asked, a trace of shyness creeping into her tone.

Inuyasha looked down at the slender hand clinging to his with such insistence, and with a sense of great daring, threaded his fingers through hers. Meeting her hopeful gaze with growing boldness, he murmured, "Well, yeah. Of course."

"Did I go with him?"

"No… you stayed with me," Inuyasha replied, shifting nearer.

"Kouga's words are very flattering," she admitted, gesturing towards the scattered blossoms that were already wilting in the sun. "They're as pretty as the flowers he brings, and they last just about as long," she added dryly. The hanyou snorted at her analogy, but grew very still as she continued. "As nice as it is to be told those kinds of things, I'd rather put my life in the hands of someone I know I can depend on to keep his promises."

"Kagome…" he whispered in a wondering voice.

The young woman's pulse quickened at the sudden intensity in the hanyou's gaze, and she tried to cover up her flustered reaction with something practical. "You should let me clean this up," she offered, reaching with cool fingertips to brush the split lip he'd sustained earlier. As she traced the shadow of a bruise along the line of his jaw, Inuyasha blinked slowly and peered down at her with half-lidded eyes. "I'll go get my first aid kit," Kagome decided aloud, dropping her hand self-consciously.

As she began to pull back, Inuyasha's grasp tightened, preventing her from fleeing. "Don't go; I don't need it," he said huskily.

"Oh, it's no trouble," Kagome assured him briskly, eyes downcast.

He held fast. "_That's_ not what I need," he told her, and Kagome hesitated, risking a peek at him from under her bangs. "I need…. you," he confessed seriously.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's heart raced nervously, but it wasn't at all like the discomfiture that Kouga always inspired. This was the flutter of anticipation.

"Stay," he begged in a low voice, and then risking everything, he drew warm lips across hers in a fleeting touch. The hanyou drew back slowly and waited for Kagome to focus on him, carefully searching her eyes for her reaction to his presumption. To his immense relief, their depths shone with joy, and an answering fierce happiness surged through him at finding such acceptance. Casting aside every doubt, Inuyasha dipped down for more, pleased when Kagome lifted her face to meet him halfway. There was no hesitation in his caresses, but neither was there any haste as he pressed a series of chaste kisses against the curve of her lips.

Their fingers were still entwined, but the hanyou's free hand found its way into Kagome's hair, sifting through its softness for a few moments before settling into a comfortable hold behind her head. This allowed her to relax into his support as he scattered more kisses across her cheeks and returned to linger over the sweet smile that was just for him. Neither minded prolonging the moment; it held a new promise for them both—one on which they could rely.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the brand new Live Journal community **firsttweak**, which holds bi-weekly drabble and oneshot contests for the Inu/Kag pairing. The theme for Week 1 was **Race Relations**. 1,965 words.


	6. Motherly Advice

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this short scene… especially for the one offering unsolicited advice. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** Offering thanks to Fenikkusuken for helping me smooth over the rough patches. I love it when you fuss over me.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on February 13, 2008.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Motherly Advice**

Inuyasha stood with his arms folded in an unsubtle attitude of impatience while Kagome chatted away with Jinenji's mother, prolonging their goodbyes like they had all the time in the world. The grey-haired, gap-toothed woman wasn't really a bad sort, though she was plenty crazy. Most humans weren't fool enough to stand up to someone with youkai features, but that feisty old hag had come out swinging. _She's lucky it was me; most youkai woulda taken a plank to the head personally._

His own mother had been nothing like this wizened little spitfire, though he had to admit she'd been just as protective. For all her gentleness, Mother's eyes could flash, and though her voice didn't screech like Jinenji's Ma's, she knew how to make herself heard. It'd been a long time since he'd had someone to care about him._ I guess a mother is about the only good thing any hanyou has in this world, and once she's gone…_

"Are ya listenin' to me, or are ya slack-witted as well as dog-eared?" demanded the old bat, thrusting her face up into his.

Inuyasha glared back into sharp eyes. "I ain't the one with addled brains," he frowned, covering his discomfort by checking on Kagome. She was a little further away, standing with her hands clasped behind her back as she spoke animatedly to a blushing Jinenji.

The woman snorted at the inu-hanyou's rudeness and shrewdly studied his handsome young face. "Hang onto her, if ya know what's good for ya. Ain't many like her," she advised, patting his arm. "I'm sure yer own mama would've approved."

Inuyasha blinked and blushed at the insinuation, darting a quick glance at Kagome to make sure she hadn't overheard. "Mind you**r** own business, baba," he grumbled half-heartedly.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community firsttweak and their prompt for Week 2—Mother. 294 words.


	7. Gravity

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this quick plunge… especially for the one who experiences a paradigm shift. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **Cheerful recognition as always to mine beta, Fenikkusuken, and a bemused nod this time around to Max, who stubbornly eschews the traditional title. After genteel deliberations over tea (half-sweet for he, peach for me), my Southern friend agreed to be referred to as… my baituh. Gotta love the drawl. You said I could take 'em or leave 'em, so I did a bit of both. Bless your heart.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on March 16, 2008.

* * *

**Gravity**

_This is bad_, Kagome decided, her eyes squeezed tightly shut against the wind that rushed past her ears and whipped through her hair. _Yes, quite bad_, she agreed with herself, retaining an impressive calm for someone plummeting towards the earth—and certain death. _Why do these things always seem to happen to me?_ Inuyasha always said she had a knack for getting into trouble, but that hardly seemed fair… present circumstances excepted. She most certainly didn't go _looking_ for danger. It just knew how to find her. Honestly, it was a miracle she'd survived this long in the feudal era. A frightened tear slipped free as she thought, _I must have the worst possible luck. _

Deciding a little advertisement of her predicament was in order, Kagome struggled to gather enough breath to scream for help, only to have the air forced from her lungs when she collided with something solid. "Gotcha." With a lurch that left her stomach behind, she was suddenly hurtling in a whole new direction. When her senses finally caught up with the rest of her, she registered warmth and strength… and a familiar sense of security. "You okay, Kagome?" rumbled through the chest against which she was clasped, and hands adjusted their hold to cradle her more comfortably.

One eye peeped, and as the reassuring red of fire-rat filled her view, she opened the other and looked up into the concerned face of her rescuer. Offering him a shaky smile, she mumbled an embarrassed, "I am now." Inuyasha nodded brusquely and turned his attention to the direction of their descent, unobtrusively giving Kagome a chance to regain her composure. As she let herself relax against the hanyou's shoulder, she reconsidered her earlier assessment. _I might just be the luckiest girl in the world. _

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community firsttweak and their contest prompt for Week 3—Wind. 297 words.


	8. There She Goes

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of indulgence… especially for the one who is thoroughly acquainted with pain. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **With great affection for mine beta, Fenikkusuken, who cheerfully nudges me towards canon escapades.

**Dedication:** This oneshot is a perverse gift for a likeable smart-aleck from a contrary acquaintance. Don't get your hopes up, Max. Let's face it… it's a song!fic.

This oneshot was posted on March 30, 2008.

* * *

**There She Goes**

Too many things didn't make sense, so Inuyasha chose to focus on the one thing that he could understand. _She has the Shikon no Tama_. "Give it to me," he demanded, taking a step towards the girl. There was no way she had any right to the Jewel. Everyone knew that Kikyo was its protector, and though he'd initially mistaken her for the priestess, it was obvious that this Kagome-person was a stranger. "Hand it over, or I'll take it from you," the hanyou ordered, cracking his knuckles significantly.

Slowly, the girl shook her head, his confusion mirrored in her eyes. "I'm not sure… I don't think… _You_ want it too?" she blurted in dismay. "I thought… I thought you were _helping_ me."

"Keh. Why would I do that?" he sneered. To his annoyance, her hand closed more tightly around the softly-glowing orb. Inuyasha scowled. How dare she try to keep it from him? He'd more than paid for the right to claim its power. _She promised…_ The enormity of Kikyo's deceit lanced through his gut, and with an angry snarl, the hanyou tried to ignore the knife-twist of betrayal. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he taunted and launched himself at the wide-eyed imposter.

She bolted, for all the good it would do her. Though his muscles were unaccountably slow to respond, the distance between them was closed in two bounds. He dove for her, claws extended, but his slash passed harmlessly through the space she'd occupied a second earlier. _Damn! Nearly had her_, he grumbled inwardly as a few strands of hair fluttered downwards.

From her ungainly sprawl on the ground, the girl reached back to feel for the shorn ends as she gaped at him. "You _actually_ tried to kill me," she mumbled.

"If you weren't so clumsy, I would've succeeded, too," confirmed the red-clad boy, gratified by the ego-soothing glimmer of fear that flickered in her eyes. "Now give me the Shikon no Tama, and I _might_ let you live."

To his astonishment, resolve flashed across her countenance, and she scrambled to her feet. "No!" she called over her shoulder as she headed for the river. "If you want it that much, then I don't think I should let you have it."

Inuyasha stared after her, then shook his head._ Crazy girl… makes no sense. _He took his time giving chase, but there was no way he was going to let this oddly dressed doppelganger stand between him and his goal. _She sure is stupid,_ he decided with a smirk. _The little idiot is practically cornering herself. _He leapt right over her head and landed on the bridge in front of her, cutting off her way of escape. "You can't outrun me, you know."

Intent on tracking the girl's skittish movements, the hanyou barely noticed when the old priestess began muttering her incantation. Kagome tripped in her haste to stop, and as the Jewel slipped from her grasp and rolled towards him over the uneven planking, he flashed a fanged grin. "It's mine!" he exclaimed, darting forward. Inuyasha was airborne when the half-heard spell caught, sending a popping array of tiny objects zooming towards him. He slid to a halt and flinched, but none of the little missiles collided; and despite the ominous crackle of spiritual powers that accompanied their baffling migration, nothing happened. Once the light show was over, all that was left was an ordinary-looking string of prayer beads. Snorting in disbelief, he shot a glance at the old hag, "Thanks, but no thanks. I ain't much for jewelry," he called mockingly as he grabbed the strand and lifted. It wouldn't budge.

A sick feeling stirred in the pit of his stomach as Inuyasha struggled to free himself from the offending rosary. Even using both hands, he couldn't shift the thing, and despite his best efforts, he couldn't break the cord on which the beads were strung. _What is this? Another trick? Another trap?_ He rounded accusingly on the priestess. "Oi! What is this, old woman? What have you done?"

The elderly priestess ignored him, addressing the girl instead. "Quickly, Kagome—the word of subjugation!"

"What word?" the girl asked desperately.

"Any one will do, child. Speak the word, and it will bind him!" urged the older woman.

_That doesn't sound good_. Deciding he'd better silence the girl before she could make the promised subjugation a reality, Inuyasha sprinted towards her, grim determination glinting in golden eyes. _There ain't no way… I won't let a priestess bind me again. Not this time._

The mysterious girl was looking at him, hunched slightly in unconscious anticipation of his blow. She searched his face with innocent eyes that pleaded with his conscience. Could he really kill a defenseless woman, even if that's what it took to secure the Jewel for himself? Cursing inwardly, he relaxed his claws and changed the angle of his pounce so that he'd only pin her down._ I just gotta shut her up long enough to grab the Jewel and then I'm gone. _

"Now, Kagome!" prompted the old priestess imperiously.

Inuyasha saw the girl's moment of decision, but it was too late for him to prevent her voicing the chosen words that once again sealed his fate. "Sit, boy!"

* * *

_There she goes again._

"Inuyasha…"

_Oh… crap_. Inuyasha cringed at the anger sparkling dangerously in Kagome's eyes, knowing exactly what the next words would be. He hadn't meant to push her quite this far, but it was hard to shut up once he got going. That last comment had just sort of slipped out, and with it, some invisible line was crossed. He never should've opened his mouth to begin with, but she was always trying to get him to talk. It made little sense to the hanyou, since Kagome rarely liked what he had to say. That much was _painfully_ obvious. Inuyasha watched with a mixture of resentment and resignation as her lips formed the dreaded words.

"…Sit, boy!"

The prayer beads' response was immediate—and violent. Kagome's command activated its spell, and the rosary glowed as an inescapable weight dragged him downward. Inuyasha barely had a chance to catch his breath before he knew pain. He plowed into the ground face-first, the impact jarring his teeth and rattling his skull._ I gotta learn to hold my tongue before I actually bite it off. At least this time I didn't get a mouthful of dirt_, he thought wryly.

He hated this power she held over him, and as the spell slowly released its hold, Inuyasha lifted his eyes to glare at her, letting her see all the anger and frustration he felt. _I ain't some dog to be collared_, he silently fumed. Kagome's only response was an impatient huff, then she wheeled and flounced off with her nose in the air.

* * *

_Racing through my brain._

"Oops! Sorry," Kagome apologized with a nervous giggle. "I didn't mean it."

"Be more careful," Inuyasha growled from between clenched teeth, brushing off the front of his suikan. Thanks to the old hag, his life had managed to hit an all-time low. This time, quite literally—and from a tree branch. _Stupid girl should be more careful what she says._ Kaede kept going on about how he and Kagome _needed_ each other in order to get all the pieces of the Shikon no Tama back. As if being a hanyou wasn't bad enough, now he'd been put on a leash and told to play guard dog for a girl who didn't know the first thing about… well, anything. "What do you want from me?" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "I just thought it might be nice if we tried to get along. We could be… friends?"

"Friends, huh? I don't think so."

"I don't see why not," Kagome returned, hurt and confusion in her tones.

"Keh." He couldn't fathom her. Sure, a lot of her ignorance could be blamed on the fact that she came from a future where youkai were unheard of, but Inuyasha thought she was smart enough to catch on to the way things were done in his time. Youkai mocked him, and humans feared him. Hanyou were outcasts, and he was used to being called a mutt and a misfit… and much worse. She treated him well enough now, but it couldn't last. Kagome was curious and unafraid of asking questions. Once she knew, she'd look at him differently._ No, it won't take long, and she'll realize just what I am. Then… everything will change. _Inuyasha dreaded that day more than he cared to admit.

* * *

_I just can't contain this feeling that remains._

As the spell's hold lessened, Inuyasha levered himself up, easing slowly back onto his haunches. He eyed Kagome warily, but there was no anger left in her face. Gone as quickly as it had come, her frustration had been spent with the single 'sit' command. All that remained was an odd expression that he couldn't quite interpret.

He hadn't actually meant what he said, but obviously, she'd believed his words… and they'd hurt her. Inuyasha hated being 'sat' most of the time, but he figured he'd about earned this one. At least when Kagome used the wretched rosary, it was always because of something he'd _done_, never because of what he _was_. The subtle distinction was an important one, and it made him feel somewhat better about the whole indignity.

Inuyasha squirmed uncomfortably under the solemn weight of Kagome's steady gaze, his confusion mounting as the silence stretched. She released a soft sigh, then with a distracted nod, the girl turned on her heel and slowly… walked away. After a moment, it dawned on Inuyasha—Kagome had waited to make sure he was all right before she left. The realization sent him reeling.

* * *

_There she goes._

_This… could be bad. This could be __very__ bad._ Inuyasha knew he'd blown it the moment he saw the stricken look on Kagome's face, but no amount of wishing could call his words back. _Useless_? She wasn't really useless, but he couldn't retract the insult now. He'd just said the first thing that came to his mind—anything to fend her off. _She's getting too close. I can't let that happen again. _He was softening towards her, growing attached, and he needed to keep his guard up. Empty words were effective weapons, but he'd never regretted using them more than he did now.

He rebelliously waited for the 'sit' he knew he deserved, ears laid back in a fair approximation of irritation. _Get on with it already_, he silently demanded as time stretched and nothing happened. Swallowing miserably, he risked a peek. Kagome stood with her feet spread and her fists clenched at her sides. To Inuyasha's chagrin, she seemed to be fighting against tears. When she finally whispered the word that sent him pummeling into the dust, he was strangely relieved.

* * *

_There she goes again._

He knew it. He _knew_ he'd been a fool to think of trusting her. _How could she? How could she turn on me like this?_ Face burning as much with humiliation as fury, Inuyasha struggled to drag himself up from the ground. "Ow! What the hell! Why'd you do that?" he spouted angrily.

"I'm not letting you two fight," Kagome calmly retorted, barely glancing his way as she bandaged the wolf's arm. "Kouga's hurt," she added, as if that explained everything.

Kagome's every movement showed her concern for Kouga's well-being. Kindness softened her eyes, and gentleness warmed her voice. "Stop touching that mangy wolf," Inuyasha sulkily demanded as an unavoidable pang of jealousy gripped his heart. _Has she decided that he's stronger… because he's a full-blooded youkai? I can beat him! That cocky wolf ain't nothing._ Inuyasha bared his teeth as Kouga basked under Kagome's attentions, gazing up at the young woman with far too much possessiveness for the hanyou's liking.

Miroku appeared at his elbow the moment he was able to leap to his feet, smoothly steering him away from Kagome and her patient. "Now, now, Inuyasha," the monk tried soothingly. "The sooner she tends to his wounds, the sooner he can be on his way."

The hanyou allowed himself to be led, but he couldn't be distracted. Alert golden eyes never strayed from the young woman's face for long. He thought he'd been so careful, shielded himself from ever knowing the sting rejection again… or so he'd thought. _I am such an idiot._ Inuyasha tried to force down the fear and wonder that accompanied his flash of insight. _When did I… start to think of Kagome… as __mine?_

* * *

_Pulsing through my veins._

Awareness was a fleeting, feeble thing compared to the animalistic fury that pulsed through his veins. Fangs sharpened. Claws lengthened. Power clamored for an outlet. With a detached kind of fascination, Inuyasha explored the new joy he found in fear and death. He wallowed in the havoc, indulged this new lust for destruction, and allowed the tide of rage to carry him along._ This is power? Is this what it means to be strong? _Satisfied scarlet eyes smiled upon blood-stained hands… even as a flickering fragment of his being rebelled against the carnage. _I thought it would be… different… than this. _

Consciousness and conscience wavered, dangerously close to being consumed, when a tremulous voice teased at the edges of Inuyasha's dimmed memories. The beast he had become tensed warily, flexing gore-grimed claws in readiness as his attention focused on the girl who stepped into his line of sight. He stood unprotesting as she crept closer, trying to puzzle out the scent and the sound of her. "I-Inuyasha?" she called tentatively, then with more authority, she spoke the name again. "Inuyasha, sit."

Pain cleared his vision in an instant, and the hanyou's immediate reaction was to bellow his outrage. "Aargh! Why do you keep _doing_ that? Do you have any idea how much… uhh… Kagome?"

Inuyasha's flash of annoyance cooled to dread as the young woman knelt before him, sobbing quietly into her hands. When the beads let him up, Kagome threw her arms around him, hugging him fiercely. "I was so scared, and when you didn't seem to recognize me… Oh, Inuyasha, what happened?" Gazing around at the wreckage that surrounded them, the hanyou could only shake his head in utter confusion.

* * *

_I just can't contain this feeling that remains._

"Inuyasha, look out!" Kagome yelled, fear giving her voice a shrill edge.

_Easier said than done_, the hanyou thought darkly. There were too many demons diving around him for the ambiguous warning to do any good. "Care to be more specific?" he hollered back, letting his exasperation show.

"Sit!" she shrieked, and Inuyasha dropped like a rock.

The hanyou snarled in frustration as a crackling bolt of energy passed harmlessly overhead. Kagome's tactic may have spared him—perhaps even saved his life—but by pinning him to the ground, she left herself vulnerable. _Who's supposed to fend that scum off now? Damn, I can't reach her!_ Precious seconds ticked by, and with each passing moment, Inuyasha's anxiety escalated. Kagome needed him—_now_. Panic surged through his heart as he strained against the spell that bound him to the earth. Tearing free with a roar, he fought his way to Kagome's side, thrusting her behind his back as he brandished Tetsusaiga.

Once the enemy was reduced to ashes by the Wind Scar's searing power, the hanyou rounded on Kagome, golden eyes intent as he studied her face. "Are you okay? Those things didn't hurt you, did they?" Slowly, she shook her head, and in his relief, Inuyasha reached out, intending to brush at a dirty smudge that marred her cheek. Thinking better of the action, he paused, then brought both hands up to lightly grasp her shoulders instead. "Don't you _ever_ do that again," he ordered softly, giving her a gentle shake for emphasis.

"I was only trying to help," she mumbled, defensive even in her contrition.

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled, then with a sigh, he surprised her by pulling her into his arms. "I know… but I'm the one who promised to protect you. Just… let me? Please," he whispered into her hair. To his relief, Kagome nodded and relaxed trustingly into his embrace.

* * *

_There she goes._

Tongue-tied, he watched Kagome's internal struggle. He had not excuses to offer, and under the circumstances, there was nothing for which he felt he needed to apologize. This wasn't his fault. _None of that makes this mess any easier for her, though._ With eyes that begged her to understand, he awaited her verdict. Kagome's face was so easy to read now, and he watched helplessly as conflicting emotions swirled through her eyes—hurt, anger, pity, fear, sadness—each taking their turn.

_Just say it_, he silently urged. _It'll make you feel better. Hell, it might even make me feel better. _He knew he didn't deserve it, but if it would ease Kagome's suffering a little, he could take it. Finally, the young woman just… turned around and walked away without a single word. Following her straight-backed progress with sorrowful eyes, Inuyasha felt as if a little piece of his hope for the future died, and it hurt worse than every 'sit' he'd ever been dealt.

* * *

_There she goes again._

_Will she ever come back? _He was no good at this—waiting. Kagome had disappeared down the well without so much as a backward glance, and the days since her departure had been long and empty. Making sure the others were busy elsewhere, Inuyasha crept towards the edge of the low, wooden structure and peered into the darkness. _I… miss her. _

_She makes me crazy, what with her clumsy accidents and her bossy attitude and her meddling ways and her sweet smile and her gentle hands… damn. _With a groan, the hanyou let his forehead connect with the well's sturdy rim. Maybe if he'd been more careful, he could have prevented it. _Too late now._ Somewhere along the way, without ever noticing the gradual transfer, he'd managed to commit every particle of his being to the young woman who'd set him free. Although he'd started out taking care of her, he'd ended up caring for Kagome.

He'd known from the beginning that her sparkling eyes and warm acceptance were something to guard against, but now Kagome was someone he wanted to trust… to hold… to keep. Inuyasha had never spoken the words—might never say them, for that matter—but that didn't mean his heart hadn't already made its choice. _She may never want me, but… I'm… hers._

* * *

_She calls my name, pulls my train._

He took a step back, turning away from the possibility of rejection, fully prepared to make an escape, but a hand caught the trailing edge of his sleeve and pulled. "Inuyasha?" Head down, the hanyou froze—longing to flee, hoping to stay. "Inuyasha, wait. Don't go," Kagome pleaded.

Cautiously, he peered into her upturned face, wary amber eyes trying not to reveal just how much power she held over him now. _She's here. That's… more than I expected_. The sight of Kagome waiting for him by the well had been enough to erase every memory of the miserable uncertainty he'd endured during the long days of her absence. _What if… what if she only came back to say goodbye._ Unsure he was ready to hear what she might have to say, the hanyou gathered his pride and courage, lifting his chin to take whatever blow Kagome decided to deal.

To his surprise, the soft eyes that met his communicated their own misgivings, and he bent closer in his concern for her. "Kagome?"

As if borrowing strength from his protective impulse, she boldly slipped her hand into his, causing Inuyasha's heart to pound as he dared to lace his fingers through hers. "Please , Inuyasha. Will you let me stay with you?"

* * *

_No one else could heal my pain._

Stunned, the hanyou cast about for a way to interpret Kagome's question. _She couldn't possibly mean…? _Hope colored his words when he finally found his tongue. "You would do that? You would… stay with me?" Kagome ducked her head in embarrassment, but Inuyasha was having none of it. _This is too important._ With firm but gentle fingers, he tilted her chin up so that she met his gaze. "You _want_ to stay with me?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," she stated simply, though her eyes spoke volumes, shining with acceptance and affection.

"You sure?" Inuyasha prodded as he edged closer, until he was hovering over her.

Kagome dimpled at him, replying, "Very sure."

As she reached for him, the hanyou stilled, heart racing. When her fingers slipped under the strand of subjugation beads and began to lift, he brought his own hands up and lightly grasped her wrists, halting her. "What are you doing, Kagome?" he murmured quietly.

A soft smile curved across her lips. "I wanted to give you something… and I thought this is what you'd like," she shyly explained, and he let his hands fall to his sides.

He held very still as Kagome went up on tiptoe, and the source of so much pain was simply… lifted away._ She makes it look so easy._ When she pressed the strand into his palm and closed his fingers around the beads, he stared at this token of his release in amazement. _I ain't any freer_, he admitted to himself as a rueful smile tugged at the corner of his mouth,_ but I'm glad_. Realizing Kagome was waiting for some kind of response, Inuyasha leaned down until they were nearly nose-to-nose. "Stay… please. I want for you to stay."

"Really?" she whispered, happiness glowing in her eyes.

_That's what I __really__ want… what I need more than anything. _"Yeah… really," he assured her. Unable to contain his feelings any longer, Inuyasha gave in to the temptation to place a self-conscious kiss on her waiting lips.

_I just can't contain this feeling that remains._

* * *

**End Note: **"There She Goes" was written by Lee Mavers and first released in 1988 by his band, The La's. It was their biggest hit, and the song for which they are remembered. I first met the rendition of this song done by Sixpence None the Richer, for whom it was a hit single. 3,705 words.


	9. Aficionado

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of vignette-y-ness… especially for the one who is contemplating his noodles. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on April 13, 2008.

* * *

**Aficionado**

Closing his eyes, Inuyasha let rising steam carry the bouquet of breakfast to his eager nose. Enhanced olfactory senses mapped out the heady aroma, and he mulled over the dominant flavor, which didn't taste like any poultry _he'd_ ever plucked and roasted. Kagome explained that chicken and chicken-flavor were different, which is exactly what he'd tried to tell her. She been unable to give him a good reason why two totally different things had the same name, but it didn't really matter _what_ they called this taste. They could have named the stuff after Sesshoumaru for all he cared. It was a fucking masterpiece, and he'd never get tired of it.

The hanyou gave his cup a practiced swirl, watching pale noodles bob and dip back under the cloudy golden broth._ It's kind of a pretty color, really._ Smiling faintly to himself, Inuyasha took another slow, deep breath, savoring the subtle nuances that could be found in the undertones. Herbs offered green notes, and he could detect the barest hint of onion. He wasn't sure what made this variety 'creamy chicken', because there certainly wasn't any cream in it, but the silky quality of this broth set it apart. Of all the kinds of ramen Inuyasha had sampled, _this_ was his favorite.

Oddly enough, he'd never actually _told_ Kagome that this one was the best. He had no idea how she'd figured it out, but… she knew. There were always twice as many 'creamy chicken' packages in that backpack of hers. _She sure seems to care about… little stuff._ Inuyasha risked a sidelong glance at the young woman who smiled to herself as she pretended not to notice his peek. The fact that Kagome cared about _him_ warmed the hanyou more thoroughly than any cup of soup ever could.

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community firsttweak and their writing prompt for Week 6—Bouquet. 299 words.


	10. Apology Accepted

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this short bit of typicality… especially for the one who provides the play-by-play. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on June 12, 2008.

* * *

**Apology Accepted**

The monk gazed speculatively into the nearby branches where Inuyasha sat with his face averted. As the usual dinner chit-chat suffered another awkward lull, Miroku switched his attention to Kagome, whose mouth was set in a grim line. _I'm not sure which of them is more miserable right now_. Wishing they'd just make up already, he accepted his bowl with a grateful smile that the young woman wanly returned. He was confident Inuyasha wouldn't last much longer. _He's fidgeting. That's a good sign. _

As if on cue, Inuyasha dropped from his perch and wandered 'inconspicuously' towards the campfire. The monk exchanged a knowing look with Sango, then rapped Shippo's head with a cautionary knuckle. With an elaborate eyeroll, the kit played along, pretending not to notice Inuyasha's approach.

The hanyou crouched nearby, shifted restlessly, edged closer to Kagome, and finally claimed a seat at her side. Miroku wasn't fooled by Inuyasha's remote expression, because the defiant lift of his chin was at odds with the sheepish tilt of his ears. _Come on, Kagome. Just one look_, the monk inwardly coaxed. _You know you can't resist those eyes. Forgive the idiot so we can get back to normal._

Finally, Inuyasha cleared his throat and said, "Oi, Kagome…" She turned, and Miroku practically cheered as the hanyou's pleading eyes visibly tugged at her heartstrings. Glancing away, Inuyasha mumbled, "Is there… any more ramen?"

Kagome's gentle response was accompanied by a collective sigh of relief. "Of course, Inuyasha. I saved you some."

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was originally written for the Live Journal community iyissekiwa and their prompt for Contest 53—Upset. 249 words.


	11. Driven to Distraction

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this short bit of mischief… especially for the victims. Poor dears. Never knew what hit 'em. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta Fenikkusuken and my baituh JMaxwell, who take me about as seriously as I do.

Originally posted to Live Journal on July 21, 2008.

* * *

**Driven to Distraction**

Kagome cringed as foaming, blood-flecked spittle spattered her cheek. "Inuyasha! There's a shard in his forehead!" she warned, trying to twist free. Her captor threw his head back, roaring his fury to the skies, and she bit her lip, whimpering as claws dug more deeply into her shoulders. "Please, Royakan! Don't you recognize us? We're your friends!"

"Let Kagome go, you bastard!" bellowed Inuyasha, brandishing his sword at the ravening demon.

"It's no use! The shard must be tainted; he's probably under Naraku's control again!" Sango shouted.

Miroku's expression was grim. "He's normally such a peace-loving creature, but if we can't get through to him soon…"

"I'll kill him," growled the hanyou.

_If only I could reach the shard! Maybe I could purify it?_ As another terrifying howl deafened her, Kagome tried to glimpse her friends, and the resolve in their expressions didn't bode well for the youkai who held her in a vise-like grip. "Don't hurt him! It's not his fault!" she pleaded. _What am I going to do? There must be __something__!_ Though the gentle forest protector was obviously fighting the darkened shard's evil influence, her voice wasn't reaching him._ I guess I need Plan B. _

Kagome searched her mind for anything that had worked against raging youkai in the past. _You know, this __does__ seem familiar._ She peered up at Royakan's snarling face, and realized that she'd been in this very position once before. _It worked then._ Did she dare? _Right. Plan B._

Everyone froze, including the shard-crazed youkai, and every jaw dropped. "W-what in the hell is she… she…" stammered Inuyasha.

Miroku was the first to recover from his surprise, and he surged to the fore, taking advantage of the moment's distraction. A well-placed sutra and a well-aimed blow ended the demon's rampage; he crumpled to the ground with Kagome on top of him. As the monk helped her to her feet, he tipped her a wink, saying, "It appears that even Royakan cannot resist the kiss of a pretty girl."

Coming to himself, Inuyasha stormed to the young woman's side. "You! You… you… how _could_ you?" he demanded.

The Shikon shard from Royakan was purified by her touch, and she smiled with satisfaction. "What do you mean, Inuyasha?"

"You… he…" He stabbed a claw in the direction of the unconscious youkai, who looked entirely too happy for decency's sake. "You _kissed_ him!"

"Come on, Inuyasha. Don't make a big deal out of it," Kagome replied with a dismissive wave. "It worked, didn't it? That's the important thing."

"We couldn't have done it without you," cheerfully agreed the monk. Before Inuyasha could retort, Miroku caught his eye and shook his head. Gritting his teeth, the hanyou turned on his heel and stalked away, muttering obscenities.

* * *

The moth demon swooped in and latched onto Kagome, carrying her upwards with a salvo of taunts and maniacal laughter. Inuyasha leapt after them in a heartbeat, Sango and Kirara close behind. From the ground, Miroku and Shippo calmly watched the rescue effort. "He's getting awful high," Shippo remarked. "Think Inuyasha can keep up?"

"Oh, I'd say he's sufficiently motivated. He won't let any harm come to Kagome-sama." Suddenly, the kidnapper's wing-beats faltered, and he listed awkwardly to one side. "That's odd. Was he hit?" inquired the monk.

The farsighted kitsune slowly shook his head. "Nuh-uh. Inuyasha's on Kirara now, and they're almost there… but that demon's acting weird all on his own."

As the moth continued to dip erratically, Kirara made the most of her opportunity. An extra burst of speed delivered Inuyasha into striking distance, and a vengeful streak of red and silver hurtled towards its prey. "Oh, dear," murmured Miroku as something separated from the youkai and plummeted towards the earth.

Sango urged her companion into a dive, and Kirara came up under the falling girl. "We've got her, Inuyasha!" shouted the slayer. "Are you injured, Kagome?" Sango asked as the fire-cat banked to return to the rest of their group.

"Never better!" she replied. In fact, when they reached the ground, Kagome slid off Kirara's back and indulged in a small victory dance. "_Woohoo_! I did it! I did it!" she chanted. "Let's hear it for Plan B!"

"Plan… B…?" Shippo echoed blankly. Sango could only shrug helplessly.

Inuyasha touched down, shot a furious glare at Kagome, then collared Miroku for a private word. "She. Fucking. Kissed. Him," he bit out, eyes blazing.

"You don't say," the monk said, laughing uncomfortably in the face of the hanyou's towering ire.

"Tell me something, Miroku. If _you're_ the one who knocked Royakan on his ass, and _I'm_ the one who turned this idiot inside out, why would Kagome think that she accomplished anything by… by…." He couldn't bring himself to say it again. "It's ridiculous!"

Miroku considered before answering, "You have to admit that in each case, her tactic _did_ work in our favor."

"All she did was provide a fucking distraction!"

"Calm yourself, Inuyasha. There's really no harm in letting Kagome-sama think she played a part in her escape. Strictly speaking, she _did_, and just look at her," Miroku said, gesturing to the ecstatic young woman. "Instead of frightening her, this experience has boosted her confidence. That certainly can't be bad, and it's _highly_ unlikely that these circumstances will repeat themselves." The monk elbowed the hanyou, adding, "Perhaps in the end, the _real_ problem is… you're jealous." Inuyasha scowled darkly, refusing to answer.

* * *

Sesshoumaru gazed off into the trees, placidly ignoring everyone in the immediate vicinity. If it weren't for the fact that he had his arm around one of his brother's human companions, Tokijin poised at her throat, anyone might have called his expression peaceful. Though he seemed caught in a reverie, the taiyoukai didn't miss one word of the whispered conference that was underway.

"If he was going to kill her, she'd already be dead," Miroku reasoned.

"He's _got_ Kagome!" snarled Inuyasha for the umpteenth time.

"Though his sense of diplomacy leaves much to be desired, I think we should hear Sesshoumaru-sama out," the monk advised.

Choosing to ignore the insult, the demon lord waited patiently for the hanyou to submit to the inevitable. _I __will__ gain the information I desire._ As the woman he had captured shifted within his grasp, Sesshoumaru's attention was snared by an unexpected interruption.

"Uh… guys? I think Kagome's gonna… _you know_…" stated the kitsune nervously.

The taiyoukai glanced dispassionately towards the small knot of people that was wisely keeping its distance, and his eyes widened slightly. All of them were gesturing frantically—waving their hands, shaking their heads, mouthing the word 'no'. _What foolishness is this?_ Sesshoumaru wondered.

"Oh, sweet, merciful Buddha," groaned the monk, covering his eyes.

The oath spurred Inuyasha into action, and he took a few steps towards his brother, one hand outstretched. The taiyoukai narrowed his eyes at the hanyou's audacity, but Inuyasha only increased his pace, shouting, "Sesshoumaru! Look out!"

Thinking the female must be on the verge of fainting, Sesshoumaru checked on his hostage, but to his surprise, she wasn't in a swoon. On the contrary, she was staring up at him with an unnerving glint in her eyes, and he was quite sure he heard her mutter, "Plan B," before the unthinkable occurred.

Sesshoumaru's eyes crossed. Tokijin slipped from limp fingers. Inuyasha hauled Kagome away from his stunned brother, threw her over his shoulder, and they all ran for it. Afterwards, Miroku said it was difficult to say which brother was more traumatized by Kagome's rash behavior. One thing was sure, though. Inuyasha had reached his limit. "No more," he vowed.

* * *

"Naraku!" Inuyasha challenged, drawing his blade. Their arch nemesis had them hemmed in, but it was _him_, not some decoy. _This is our chance! He dies here!_ A sinister smile was Inuyasha's only warning before tentacles swarmed towards Kagome, but the hanyou had been expecting something of the sort. _Hell no!_ Inuyasha's mind screamed, and before Naraku could snatch Kagome, he threw himself in front of her.

"Inuyasha," called Naraku mockingly. "Are you so eager to join me? That can be arranged."

Sango aimed Hiraikotsu at the impaling bonds and Miroku wielded his staff, but the writhing flesh only re-formed, pulling Inuyasha closer. _There's no need to panic. This happens all the time_, Kagome thought as she readied her bow and sent an arrow flying. Naraku sidestepped the glowing bolt, so she quickly notched another. _Hold still! Hold still! Hold still!_ she chanted, but the moment she loosed her missile, her target dodged. Kagome cried out in frustration lowered her bow.

The others weren't having any more success. "Can you distract him for me, Sango?" Miroku asked, hoping to coordinate with the slayer. Still, Naraku evaded their attacks, driving them back with frustrating ease.

_This isn't working!_ Suddenly, Kagome gasped. _That's it!_

Naraku suspended his victim in front of him, using a finger under Inuyasha's chin to tilt his face. "You're hardly worth absorbing; perhaps I'll make you my puppet and turn you against your friends." Red eyes gleamed maliciously as his coils constricted, wresting a strangled cry from his prisoner.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha swore as he grappled with his captor. "I'll make you regret you ever knew me."

"_Inuyasha!_" Kagome yelled. "Inuyasha, use Plan B!"

_There ain't no way. No. Way._ Inuyasha wrenched his head around, but the only person he could see was Miroku, who gave him an encouraging thumbs-up.

As the hanyou's struggling abruptly ceased, Naraku raised his eyebrows. "Has your courage left you?" he taunted, taking pleasure in the hatred blazing from amber eyes. "_Such_ a shame."

"Shame doesn't even _begin_ to cover this," Inuyasha snarled. Pressing forward, he executed Plan B.

* * *

After it was all over, they agreed that the whole truth behind Naraku's demise should remain a closely guarded secret. _We all worked together. _They did not wish to see Inuyasha's 'sacrifice' demeaned in any way, so they always spoke in generalities. _It was a group effort._ Only Miroku, who couldn't resist teasing, ever hinted about their hanyou's role in the final battle. "I will _never_ forget that momentous day, with Inuyasha and Naraku face-to-face…"

Sango and Kagome exchanged glances, and Shippo rolled his eyes with a here-we-go-again expression. "Miroku," warned the hanyou.

"Engaging the enemy with boldness…"

"Mi_ro_ku," Inuyasha growled, eyes narrowing.

"Dueling with such passion…"

"Miroku," the hanyou repeated, his voice dropping dangerously.

The monk laughed and raised his hands in a placating manner. "All I'm saying is that thanks to you, everything went…"

"…according to plan," Inuyasha finished for him. "Would you drop it already? You always bring this up because you _know_ it fucking drives me…"

"…to distraction," chorused the group in unison.

* * *

**End Note:** This admittedly corny oneshot was written for the Live Journal community iy(underscore)blind and their prompt for July of 2008—**Plan B**. 1,789 words.


	12. The Power of Suggestion

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this exchange… especially for the helpful one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** Fond glances towards Fenikkusuken, who smiled.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on September 29, 2008.

* * *

**The Power of Suggestion**

"Is something on your mind, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked pleasantly as he strolled along beside his friend.

"Why do you ask?" the hanyou replied gruffly.

"Kagome-sama seemed a little out of sorts this morning. Did you two have some kind of disagreement?"

"None of your business," Inuyasha grumbled, but at length he kicked at a stone and confessed, "Yeah… maybe."

"I see," Miroku said, keeping his voice carefully neutral.

"But, I didn't _do_ anything," Inuyasha scowled.

The monk offered a sympathetic smile. "That may be true, but that doesn't always matter to a lady."

"Keh."

After a lengthy pause, Miroku cleared his throat. "Are you going to try to resolve this… misunderstanding?"

"How?"

The monk hummed thoughtfully, then said, "Perhaps you can find a way to make peace with Kagome-sama?"

"Make peace," Inuyasha echoed, frowning. "Are you saying I should apologize?"

"I would never presume to tell you what to do… but I _like_ the way you think. An apology might be just what's required to smooth things over."

The hanyou mulled that over for a while, then sighed, "You think it would work, huh?"

"It would be a good start," Miroku cheerfully agreed.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "There's more?"

"Usually," Miroku acknowledged, suddenly leaving the road and cutting off across country. "In my experience, women like little things… gestures… signs of affection… gifts…"

With an impatient grunt, Inuyasha followed him through the grass. "Do you apologize to Sango for stuff you didn't do?"

"All the time."

"Uhh… Miroku?" Inuyasha inquired, once he'd caught up with the monk.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you picking flowers?"

"No particular reason," Miroku answered, though he didn't stop gathering blooms. "So, tell me, Inuyasha… if you didn't do anything wrong, is there any chance that you _neglected_ to do something?"

"Huh?"

"I'm just speculating here… making a wild guess, really… but is it possible that you forgot something important?" Inuyasha tucked his hands into his sleeves as he pondered the possibilities, while Miroku fussed over the arrangement of his bundle of flowers. Finally satisfied, the monk straightened and took a deep breath, scanning their surroundings. "It's a fine day," he declared.

Inuyasha glanced around and replied, "I guess so."

Miroku shook his head and tried again. "A spring day," he proclaimed.

"Well… yeah," the hanyou responded, giving the monk an odd look.

"A most auspicious day!"

Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha demanded, "Are you trying to _tell_ me something, houshi? Because you sure are acting weird."

Miroku's lips twitched, but he kept a straight face as he replied, "I would _never_ presume to offer unsolicited advice where your marriage is concerned."

Inuyasha blinked slowly. "That's… good…"

"But as a friend, I _do_ have a suggestion."

Looking more and more uncomfortable with the whole conversation, the hanyou cautiously drawled, "Okay."

Miroku chuckled. "Here… take these."

"Uhh… thanks?"

"You're quite welcome!"

Inuyasha stared nonplussed at the bouquet in his hands. "Is there a _reason_ you're giving me flowers?"

The monk smiled patiently. "They're for your wife."

"Uh-huh."

"With my compliments."

"Uh-huh."

"On her birthday."

"Oh… shit."

"Uh-huh."

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community iyfic(underscore)contest and their prompt for Week 160—Power. 510 words.


	13. Firstborn

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this feudal nativity… especially for the one who brings good tidings of great joy. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken… whose festive tweaks came in red and green… and to my baituh, JMaxwell… who groaned in all the right places. Whether you're quoting Luke… or Linus… y'all should be able to do the same.

* * *

**Firstborn**

Kouga lounged in his favorite niche above the entrance to his pack's den, linking his hands behind his neck and propping one ankle on his knee as he gazed up into the night sky. The air had a bite to it, and the wolf youkai inhaled deeply, testing the shifting scents. He released his breath slowly, watching it rise in slow curls towards the stars. Guard duty offered rare moments of solitude, and Kouga was enjoying the luxury of quiet stargazing.

The moon was just rising when he realized something was out of place; a star to the west appeared to be getting closer. It gleamed more brightly than its twinkling neighbors, and Kouga's blue eyes narrowed in concentration, trying to decide if it was just a trick of the light. Within moments, he detected the pulse of youki and leapt to his feet, senses on the alert. _That's no star._

Two more wolf-youkai scrambled up the steep slope to join their leader. "Someone's coming!" the spiky-haired Hakkaku announced, albeit unnecessarily.

"Do you know who it is?" Ginta nervously asked.

Kouga's tail swished in annoyance at the interruption, but he finally answered, "Yeah. Don't worry about it. It's the mutt's brother, and he knows better than to bring trouble."

Ginta blinked in surprise. "Do you mean Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Yeah, that's the guy," Kouga replied, folding his arms over his chest as the sphere of light descended and resolved itself into the familiar form of the Lord of the Western Lands.

"I wonder why _he's_ here," Hakkaku whispered as he peered around Kouga's shoulder at their imposing visitor.

Kouga shrugged casually, even as he sized up Sesshoumaru with care. The taiyoukai probably wasn't a threat—sorta-ally of a sorta-ally, all with a mutual bygone enemy—but the pack leader wasn't taking any chances where his people were concerned. "Hey," Kouga called in wary greeting.

The tall, pale inu-youkai inclined his head, and in a calm voice announced, "I was sent with a message."

"Must be important if someone like you has been reduced to messenger boy," Kouga drawled. "Who sent you?"

"The miko… Kagome," Sesshoumaru supplied.

Ginta and Hakkaku straightened, and Kouga dropped all his former hesitancy. "Good news or bad news?" he asked urgently.

"A child has been born—a son," the taiyoukai announced. "She wanted you to know."

Kouga straightened, his eyes blue eyes widening at the enormity of this news. "Kagome has a baby?" Sesshoumaru nodded once. "She and the mutt…?" The taiyoukai nodded once more. "This I gotta see!" Kouga grinned, then turned to his men. "Spread the word; we're gonna go see Kagome's baby!"

"Onee-san?" Ginta and Hakkaku said together, exchanging eager glances.

With an indulgent smirk, their leader nodded. "Yeah, that's right; it seems there's been an addition to the family. We need to pay our respects."

The two dashed away, and within moments a wolf sent up a long, shivering call. It was quickly taken up by a second and a third; from peak to peak along the Eastern ridges, Kouga's pack took up the chorus until their song filled the sky, heralding the babe's birth.

* * *

Miroku used his staff to keep his small flock of children in line as he shepherded them towards Inuyasha and Kagome's small hut. The youngsters were excited to be allowed up past their bedtime; no one wanted to miss the chance to see the baby they'd been waiting to meet for so many months. It was the middle of the night, and they would be the first to welcome the little one they already considered 'theirs'. Miroku tried to hush the twins when they reached the door, but the girls tumbled through the entrance, whispering and giggling.

Inuyasha ignored the sudden influx of guests. He knelt at the foot of the futon, a faint smile of mingled pride and contentment on his face as he drank in the sight of his wife and his son.

Sango shot her brood a warning glance from where she knelt beside Kagome, coaching her on the intricacies of swaddling, and their mother's 'look' had an immediate calming effect. The monk stepped forward and placed a hand on the hanyou's shoulder, giving it a congratulatory squeeze; the children edged closer, hoping for a better look at the new baby. Kagome smiled in welcome, but before the youngsters could crowd around her, Inuyasha scooted forward and claimed a spot at her side. He slid a protective arm around her back and pulled her close so he could look over her shoulder at the baby.

"Are you gonna name him?" asked one of the twins in a soft voice.

"Of course, sweetie," Kagome smiled.

"When will he wake up?" demanded the other twin, craning her neck.

"I'm not sure; babies sleep a lot."

"Oh, I _know_ that," the little girl replied wisely.

"How long 'fore I can play wiff him?" lisped Miroku and Sango's young son.

"He has some growing up to do first," Kagome gently warned.

"_Listen_!" Shippo called as he pushed into the crowded hut with Rin on his heels. They each carried a bucket of water, which they presented to Kaede. "Do you hear 'em? Wolves!" the kitsune announced excitedly.

"That was fast," Inuyasha muttered.

"Well, it's _Kouga_ after all," Kagome replied with a fond smile.

* * *

Inuyasha actually allowed Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku into his home for a quick peek at mother and child. All three wolf-youkai were wise enough to keep at a respectful distance, and verbal sparring between the two old 'rivals' was kept to a minimum. By the time it was decided that Kagome needed her rest, the moon had been serenaded to its zenith by wolf-song. Before excusing himself, Kouga casually announced his intention to camp out close by so that his pack could offer extra protection for 'Inuyasha's woman', earning a dazzling smile from the new mother.

As the numerous guests left the hut, Kagome caught a fleeting glimpse of a pale figure lingering out in the moonlight and frowned thoughtfully. Tugging gently on Inuyasha's sidelock, she pulled him close to whisper in his ear. The hanyou's brows lifted, and she smiled and nodded encouragingly.

Outside, in the clear, midnight air, Inuyasha walked slowly across the frozen ground to where his half-brother stood. The hanyou knew his half-brother was very aware of his surroundings, but it was still possible to startle the taiyoukai from time to time. He caught the spark of surprise in those cool eyes as they slanted in his direction… then dropped to the bundle in his arms. "You haven't seen him yet," Inuyasha said seriously. "Kagome thought that if you didn't want to come in, I should bring him out. He needs to get a whiff of you… learn your scent… since you're family and all."

"He's more human than youkai; I doubt there's any need."

"Keh… don't underestimate him; he's strong," Inuyasha countered, and he pressed the newborn towards Sesshoumaru with deceptive carelessness.

The taiyoukai hastily lifted his hands to keep the child from falling and found himself left holding the baby. He stiffened at this forceful demonstration of trust, then awkwardly curved his hands around his... _nephew_.

Inuyasha reached over, not to take the child back, but to pull the blankets away, revealing silver down. "He's got your ears," he joked, indicating elfin points.

This revelation piqued Sesshoumaru's curiosity, and he adjusted his hold so he could inspect the quarter-demon more closely. The wee fist that clutched at the blankets curled tightly around his questing finger, revealing tiny clawtips, still soft so soon after birth. "Father's bloodlines are strong, indeed," murmured the taiyoukai.

"I was thinking about the old man today. I wonder if this…" Inuyasha placed a hand over his own heart as he continued, "…is how _he_ felt… seeing his son."

Sesshoumaru's lips turned down. "Father gave _everything_ to protect you," he pointed out, giving the words a faintly bitter twist. "You were highly favored."

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted. "You ain't listening, Sesshoumaru. _You're_ the firstborn; I was talking about _you_. The old man musta been… really glad." The hanyou shrugged, content to let the subject drop now that he'd said his piece.

The taiyoukai brushed the pad of his thumb over the tiny fingers that clung to his larger one, then lifted the little one closer, breathing deeply of the newborn's scent. "It is unlikely that your attachment for a second son would be any less—should your family increase."

It was a large—if vague—concession, but Inuyasha nodded his understanding… and acceptance. Just then, the baby squirmed, stretched, and squeaked. The half-brothers' heads drew together as they focused on the infant, whose face scrunched comically before his eyes blinked open. "Would ya look at that," Inuyasha murmured in awe. The baby's eyes were golden.

"There is no denying his heritage," Sesshoumaru remarked, handing the newborn back into his father's keeping. "You will need something to seal his youkai blood."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said seriously. "Guess I'll need to take a trip to see Totosai."

"I will attend to the details," Sesshoumaru announced. "The blade will be a gift from his… uncle." The taiyoukai tested the feel of the word and grimaced slightly.

Inuyasha snorted at his brother's discomfort; pulling the blanket back over his new son's face, he gestured towards the hut with a jerk of his head. "Come back with me; it's more peaceful now that the wolves have stopped their racket."

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to refuse, hesitated, and closed it. Nodding once, he followed Inuyasha towards his home—where peace _did_ seem to reign.

* * *

_**peace on earth ~ good will toward men **_

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community inuyashaxkagome and their **Christmas Advent Calendar** challenge for December of 2008. Members were given the opportunity to claim a date between December 1 and December 25, and each of us posted stories, icons, artwork, or music on that day as a kind of gift to fandom. December 11, 2008 was my claim, and this is my contribution. _Merry Christmas!_


	14. Soiree

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this tiny story… especially for the one who hates parties. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Note of Explanation:** This series of perfect drabbles was written in response to **"The Perfect Come-on" Valentine's Day Drabble Challenge**. Each drabble had to be a 'perfect drabble'—exactly 100 words, and each drabble had to include a 'come-on' of some kind. My idea ended up working into a story in four parts. I posted them as I finished them throughout the day on February 14, 2009.

* * *

**Soirée**

* * *

**Part 1: Too Much, Too Soon**

Kagome hated parties like these, but staying home on Valentine's Day seemed rather pathetic. Since the host was the friend of a friend, she hardly knew anyone, so she lingered on the fringes, watching. A flash of silver across the room caught her attention, and she found herself arrested by a gaze that was pure gold. _Whoa_.

Just then, a low voice purred, "What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" His black curls were alluring, but those crimson eyes held a mocking glint. Kagome paled when he added, "I could make you scream for me."

* * *

**Part 2: Too Little, Too Late**

By the time she disentangled herself from Naraku, her silver-haired stranger disappeared._ I wonder why his glance drew me in so completely?_ Kagome decided to search for him and became so absorbed in her quest that she didn't see the blue-eyed wolf youkai until she'd all but trod on his tail. "Oh, excuse me!"

"Don't worry about it," he grinned as he steadied her. "You're alone? What do you say, beautiful? Want to be my woman?"

"I'm… kind of looking for someone."

"He's a lucky bastard."

Kagome blushed under the implied compliment; waving shyly to Kouga, she resumed her search.

* * *

**Part 3: Too Closed for Comfort**

Kagome didn't dare blink lest she lose sight of her quarry. _Finally!_ Not only had she located the silver-haired man, but he was talking to someone who could introduce them. "Miroku!" she called.

"Kagome! You made it!" She stole a glance at his companion's face… and frowned. "Have you met Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked.

The silver-haired youkai's haughty gaze skimmed her figure. "Hnn. You might do."

Kagome blinked, giving Miroku a disbelieving look. "Erm… anyhow… have you seen _another_ guy with silver hair?"

"Kitchen," he replied. Once she'd gone, he grimaced at Sesshoumaru. "We _really_ need to work on your delivery."

* * *

**Part 4: Too Perfect for Words**

When Kagome ducked into the kitchen, he was there… and in the process of climbing out the window. "_Hey_! Are you _crazy_? This apartment's on the sixth floor!" she exclaimed, and his ears flattened against the top of his head.

Glancing over his shoulder as he crouched on the sill, he said, "I'll be fine; this is nothing."

"Oh… so… you're leaving?"

"Yeah. I hate parties."

"Me too," Kagome quietly confessed.

He peered into the darkness for a long moment, then back at her. Smirking faintly, he said, "I'm Inuyasha."

"Kagome."

Extending his hand he said, "Come on, then… Kagome."

* * *

_**Happy Valentine's Day!**_

* * *


	15. Finally!

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun… especially for Kouga, who is nowhere to be found. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken, who makes conspiring fun. Kisses are blown to Fano and iPoe, who know how to have fun. ::twinkle::

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on February 27, 2009.

* * *

**Finally!**

_Maybe Miroku's right about hot springs_. Shifting mists offered tempting peeks of Kagome's figure, and Inuyasha gulped, edging forward for a better view.

She glanced over her shoulder at him; he froze as she looked him up and down, but all she said was, "What are you waiting for?"

"Are you sure?" he asked gruffly. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to," she assured him, smiling sweetly.

_Finally!_ Without further urging, he loosened his ties and shucked out of his hakama.

"I'll show you how; it's not hard."

"Keh," he muttered, begging to differ. He studied Kagome with golden-eyed intensity as one article of clothing after another was added to the growing pile beside the steaming water. "Let me," he begged, eager to take charge.

"Patience," she chided. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right."

"Keh," he mumbled, more softly this time.

His suikan ended up tossed over a shrub, and Kagome's skirt was slung over a nearby branch. "Yes!" she encouraged. "Just like that!" He was clumsy, but she was patient, and before long they fell into a rhythm as old as time itself. "Harder!" Kagome directed. "Faster!"

Inuyasha sped up, pounding relentlessly in his urgency to finish. With a triumphant grunt, he held up his hakama for inspection; the fire-rat was finally rid of its liberal daubing of demon guts.

Kagome playfully tugged his sleeve. "I'm doing a hot, white load next," she announced casually.

Inuyasha glanced down at his kosode and said, "But I ain't wearing anything else... under…" He trailed off once he caught the gleam in her eyes. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, but finally managed, "If you want to… yeah."

"I want to," she reassured him, smiling sweetly.

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal contest community **firsttweak**, which had a 'free' theme. Three friends and I decided it would be entertaining to assign our _own_ theme—Laundry. I was given the canon universe, but for more laundering fun, I invite you to read the other three Inu/Kag AU fics—_Nunquam lamiae morde me dice_ by Licentia Poetica (in which Kouga is a werewolf), _Incomplete Pass_ by Fenikkusuken (in which Kouga is a tight end), and _Inuyasha is a Pirate_ by AlterFano (in which Kouga is a pirate, too). 299 words.


	16. Attachment

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this gentle reminder... especially for the one who keeps the faith. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on February 4, 2010.

* * *

**Attachment**

Sun-warmed wood made for good basking, and Kirara flexed her claws against her favorite perch. Her relationship with Sango was changing now that the taijiya had youngsters underfoot. _She doesn't need me as she once did, but my place is still here... for now. _

Companionship was something Kirara valued, and over the years, she'd rarely been without _someone_. The in-between times stood out in her memory; each beginning with a goodbye that came too soon... followed by lonesome, listless days. That remembered ache was _part_ of the reason she lingered here. One red eye peeped as a solitary figure crested the hill and trudged across the meadow. _He's early today. _

Some villagers believed Inuyasha's stubborn attachment to this place prevented him from moving on as life must. But Kirara knew something they did not. Time was not measured in hours or even years... but in heartbeats. As the hanyou dropped onto the grass, the fire-cat's whiskers quivered. This was the _other_ reason she came. _The Well is quiet, but not silent. _Echoes of longings tickled at the edges of perception, barely there—a gentle pulse. _His hopes are reaching her, and her heart still beats for him. _Kirara was confident that Inuyasha's faith was not in vain. So she waited with him, always ready, hoping that each day would be _the_ day.

The hanyou propped his sword against his shoulder and gazed towards the eastern horizon. "I'll see her again," he stated with gruff conviction.

She answered with an approving purr.

* * *

**End Note: **The drabble was written for the Live Journal community iyissekiwa and their prompt for Contest #94—Ready. 250 words. For Neko-sama, whose 'purrs' will be missed.


End file.
